The Sand and the Leaf
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Foxpaw wants to be the leader of Leafclan so that the whole clan will respect him. but the darkness starts to rise in the forest as Snakefang takes over Sandclan an ally turned enemy can Foxpaw free Sandclan from the claws of a would be leader?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Warriors series or anything to do with Naruto I ony own my Oc**

* * *

Allegiances:

leafclan

Leader: (Hiruzen) Thunderstar: old brown tom

Deputy: (oc) Pineash: ginger tom

Medicine cat: (oc): Feathersong: White She-cat

App (Hana) Flowerstem: brown and white she-cat

Warriors

(Kakashi) Lightningwolf: silver tabby tom with one red eye

Apprentice Hawkpaw

(Iruka) Oceanfur: brown tabby tom

Apprentice Foxpaw

(Asuma) Smokefur: dark grey tom

Apprentice Shadowpaw

(Yugao) Moonheart: white and grey she-cat

Apprentice Creekpaw

(Gai) Greenpelt: long legged brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice Greenpaw

(Hayate) Pinetooth: light brown tom

(Kureni) Nightfur: black she-cat

Apprentice Birdpaw

(Anko) Viperscale: dark grey she-cat

Apprentice Thornpaw

(Hiashi) Whitesun: white tom

Apprentice Frostpaw

(Aburame) Blackbettle: Black tom

(Chouza) Boulderstep: large ginger tom

(Ebisu) Darkeyes: grey tom with black patches around the eyes

(Tsume) Clawthorn: brown she-cat

Apprentice Flowerpaw

(Ibiki) Frostpelt: brown tom

Apprentice Antpaw

(Shikaku) Shadowdear: black tom

(Genma) Stickpelt: dark brown tabby tom

(Inoichi) Liontail: golden tabby tom

Apprentice Heavypaw

(Yamato) Treefall: brown tom

Apprentice Shadepaw

(Namida) Whitesparrow: white she-cat

Apprentice Petalpaw

(Izumo) Darkcloud: dark brown tom

Apprentice Wolfpaw

(Kotetsu) Metalfur: dark grey tom

Apprentice Dogpaw

Apprentices:

(Sasuke) Hawkpaw: smokey black tabby tom with red eyes

(Naruto) Foxpaw: ginger tom

(Oc) Creekpaw: blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

(Sakura) Petalpaw: pinkish-grey she-cat

(Sai) Shadepaw: black and grey tom

(Ino) Flowerpaw: pale ginger she-cat

(Shikamaru) Shadowpaw: black tom

(Choji) Heaveypaw: light brown tom

(Kiba) Wolfpaw: dark brown and white tom

(Akamaru) Dogpaw: white tom

(Hinata) Birdpaw: white she-cat

(Shino) Antpaw: brown and black tom

(Lee) Greenpaw: brown tom with black tail and paws with green eyes

(Neji) Frostpaw: white and brown tom

(Tenten) Thornpaw: light brown she-cat

Queens and kits:

Fernmist: grey tabby she-cat mother to (Gorsekit)

(Udon) Swiftkit: brown tom

(Moegi) Amberkit: ginger she-cat

(Hanabi) Swallowkit: white she-cat

(Konohamoru) Gorsekit: brown tabby tom

(Tamaki) Snowkit: white she-cat

Elders:

(Denzo) Pinescar: dark brown tom

(Homura) Ashpelt: grey tom

(Koharu) Flamefur: ginger she-cat

* * *

sandclan

Leader: (Rassa) Goldstar: reddish-brown tom with golden chest and paws green eyes.

Apprentice Redpaw

Deputy: (OC) Addertooth: grey tabby with long canines she-cat

Medicine cat: (Sekka) Flintflake: dark grey and white tom

(Ryoukan) Rainripple: grey tom

Warriors:

(Baki) Dusttail: brown tom with long tail

Apprentice Windpaw

(Maki) Lillyfur: white she-cat

(Otokaze) Breezecloud: dark brown tom

(Yuura) Ashstone: dark grey tabby tom

Apprentice Woodpaw

(Satetsu) Falconboulder: black tom

(Sajin) Fireclaw: ginger tom

(Mukada) Centipedetooth: brown tabby tom

(Kikunojou) Ravenfur: black tom

Apprentices

(Gaara) Redpaw: dark ginger and pale ginger tom with green eyes

(Termari) Windpaw: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Kankurou) Woodpaw: brown tom with ginger tail and brown eyes

Queens and kits:

(Shira) runningkit: dark grey Tom

(Matsuri) Dapplekit: light brown spotted she-cat

(Sari) Fernkit: dark brown she-cat

(Yome) Brightkit: white and ginger she-cat

(Sen) Tawnykit: tortoiseshell she-cat

(Yukata) Nightkit: black she-cat

(Mikoshi) Brackenkit: golden brown Tom

(Haruma) Skyheart: Ginger she-cat (Ravenfur's mate mother to Mapplekit)

(Momiji) Maplekit: Tortoiseshell and ginger she-cat

(Datsuji) Shrewkit: brown tom

(Goji) Birchkit: ginger tabby tom

Elders:

(Ebizo) Greyshrimp: grey Tom

(Chiyo) Willowdapple: Ginger and grey she-cat

* * *

Mistclan

Leader: (Mei) Robinsatr: dark ginger she-cat

Deputy: (Ao) Blueface: bluish-grey Tom with scar on right eye

Medicine cat: (Oc) Batear: black and brown tom

Warriors:

(Zabuza) Silverclaw: silver and brown Tom (Father of Iceshard)

(Haku) Iceshard: White she-cat (yes I know Haku is a boy, but my story so girl Haku)

(Kiri) Ashclaw: dark grey Tom

Apprentice Riverpaw

(Chojuro) Riversplash: blueish-grey Tom

Apprentice Scalepaw

(Utakata) Blackfog: black and grey Tom

Apprentice Willowpaw

(Tsurug) Clawpelt: jagged brown furred Tom

Apprentice Waterpaw

(Shibuki) Rushfall: black Tom

Apprentice Ivypaw

(Kaiza) Wetpelt: brown tom

Apprentices:

(Suigetsu) Waterpaw: silver Tom

(Mangetsu) Riverpaw: silver and grey Tom

(Ruka) Ivypaw: cream colored she-cat

(Fuu) Willowpaw: brown she-cat

(Isaribi) Scalepaw: tortioushell she-cat

Queens and kits:

(Ranmaru) Orchidkit: pale grey she-cat

(Himatsu) Splashkit: black Tom

(Shizuku) Lillykit: ginger she-cat

(Shizuku's mother) Rosepatch: ginger and grey she-cat

(Tsunami) Wavefur: black and white she-cat

(Inari) Ricekit: brown, white and black, tom

Elders:

(Tazuna) Woodfield: brown and white tom

(Oc) Fogskin: dark grey Tom

* * *

Stoneclan

Leader: (Onoki) Duststar: small old brown tom

Deputy: (Kitsuchi) Mudpelt: dark brown Tom

Medicine cat: (Oc) Ratbone: white Tom

(oc) Ratbone: white tom

Warriors:

(Roshi) Firefur: ginger Tom

(Han) Horsefoot: white and brown tabby

(Kurotsuchi) Ebonyfur: black she-cat

Apprentice Reedpaw

(Akatsuchi) Redoak: dark ginger and brown Tom

Apprentice Mothpaw

(Kamizuru) Waspcurrent: Ginger tabby Tom

(Sazanami) Ripplepelt: dark grey tabby Tom

(Okisuke) Scartail: pale ginger tom with broken tail

(Tenga) Skyfang: grey Tom

(Urakaku) Eaglefeather: Large brown tabby Tom

(Oc) Poppyheart: brown spotted she-cat

(Oc) Leopardleap: long legged ginger spotted she-cat

Apprentices:

(oc) Mothpaw: white she-cat with brown ear

(Oc) Reedpaw: mottled brown she-cat

Queens and kits:

(Oc) Brookminnow: dark grey she-cat expecting Firefur's kits

Elders:

(Mifune) Ironclaw : grey tom

* * *

Cloudclan

Leader: (A forth) Sunstar: pale ginger tabby Tom

Deputy: (Durui) Galestorm: white Tom

Medicine cat: (Mabui) Silverwing: silver she-cat

Warriors:

(Killer B) Oxclaw: brown and pale ginger Tom

(Karui) Russetfoot: dark ginger she-cat with ginger front paw

Apprentice Dovepaw

(Omoi) Rainsplash: grey Tom

Apprentice Aspenpaw

(Samui) Dawnsky: pale ginger and cream colored she-cat

(Jay) Bramblepelt: brown Tom

(Ni'i) Snowtail: light brown and white she-cat

(Shii(C) Pinepelt: Ginger Tom with white underbelly

Apprentice Duskpaw

(Dodai) Groundsky: brown Tom with shite paws

(Ran) Applepelt: brown she-cat with light brown tail

(Atsuki) Flameleaf: dark ginger and grey Tom

Apprentices:

(Oc) Aspenpaw: white tom

(Oc) Dovepaw: grey she-cat

(Oc) Duskpaw: cream colored she-cat with grey chest and underbelly

Queens:

(Oc) Owlnight: black she-cat (expection Galestorm's kits)

Elders:

(Hukkaku) Grasstail: light brown tom

(Oc) Fawnfur: dusty brown she-cat

* * *

Cats outside the clans

(Jiraiya) Toadleap: Large white Tom

(Orochimaru) Snakefang: black and white Tom with long fangs and tail

(Kabuto) Tin: grey Tom

(Jiroudou) Oscar: ginger Tom

(Kimimaro) Bone: pure white Tom

(Kidoumaru) Ghost: dark brown and grey tom

(Sakon) Branch: dark grey Tom

(Ukon) Peak: grey Tom

(Tayuya) Maple: dark ginger she-cat

(Mizuki) Tigerfur: dark brown tabby

(Zaku) Whirl: brown tabby tom

(Kin) Song: black she-cat

(Dosu) Slash: silver Tom

(Karin) Cinnamon: dark ginger she-cat

(Juugo) Sparrow: ginger tabby Tom

(Wasabi Jirocho) Patch: grey and brown Tom lives in a barn

* * *

 **Please Review**


	2. Prologue

**I do not own anything that has to deal with the Warriors Series or any of the Naruto series**

* * *

a crescent moon glowed brightly over grass making the newleaf uplands glow sliver in the moonlight. The silence was broken by the sound of the wind blowing over the grass. Lithe dark shapes crept through the uplands masking their approach with the cover of the night.

A grey tabby stood guard over a sandy hollow surrounded by a tangle of gorse; as he watched for intruders on a large rock. A rustle caught his attention near the camps entrance; The grey tom leapt down and walked closer to the entrance and smelled the air for a scent. the wind blew away from the camp and the tom couldn't catch the scent. The tom's fur raised as he walked closer to the entrance his claws unsheathed.

A white tom slammed into him from the side causing the grey tom and the white tom to roll out of the clearing.

A yowl echoed throughout the camp which woke up the whole camp. A reddish-brown tom with golden paws and chest charged out of his den and went over to a brown tom with a long tail "Dusttail what's going on?" "I don't know Addertooth replaced me at moonhigh Goldstar" Dusttail said.

"Attack". All the warriors leapt in the direction of the yowl claws unsheathed "Addertooth!" Goldstar yowled at the grey tabby that was fighting with a pure white tom. "Falconboulder, Ravenfur get the Elders to the nursery. Ashstone, Fireclaw, and Lilyfur guard the entrance; get the apprentices to help you" said Goldstar when seven more cats attacked them.

The cats who had there orders nodded their heads and went to there places. Goldstar slammed into the white toms side knocking him off Addertooth who was bleeding heavily from his wounds "Dusttail help Addertooth get back to camp" Goldstar yowled as he fought the white tom in front of him.

The tom was agile despite his large build he matched Goldstar blow for blow. Both toms were bleeding from deep wounds Goldstar lunged at his enemy who was panting in exhaustion. He was just about to sink his claws into the rogue when he was attacked by another rogue who sunk his claws into Goldstar's neck.

Goldstar lay on the ground dead for a few seconds before he opened his eyes again. Goldstar got off the ground and looked at the battle. His warriors were fighting two opponents each; the rogues outnumbered them. the rogues had breached the camp, and from his position Goldstar could see his warriors holding a line around the nursery. His kits Windpaw, Woodpaw, and Redpaw fighting cats twice their size.

Goldstar turned to face his two opponents who had now started circling him. Looking at his new opponent a black and white tom that smelled of the forest more spasifically like a Leafclan cat. When the moon hit the cats long fangs causing them to shine in the dark. Goldstar suddenly froze he recognized this cat form gatherings; his long fangs giving him away.

"What are you doing here Snakefang?" Goldstar hissed his hackles raised and eyes narrowed. "Oh just taking over your clan" Snakefang said. Goldstar growled and lunged at Snakefang. Goldstar swipped at Sankefang's face his claws hocking into Snakefang's ear sliceing it in half.

The white tom sank his teeth into the back of Goldstar's neck; Goldstar yowled in pain and started thrashing to get the tom off of him. "Bone pin him" Snakefang said to the white tom. Goldstar sliced Bone's nose but the tom didn't so much as flinch as the blood flowed down his muzzle staining his white fur. "Why are you attacking my clan? Why not go after Leafclan?" Goldstar yowled at the former Leafclan warrior.

"Oh I will take over Leafclan; and Mistclan, Stoneclan, Cloudclan, and Sandclan" Snakefang said. "Now all I have to do is kill you and your deputy. I will keep my rouges here and rule over your clan".

"Starclan will not tolerate this Snakefang. You will never be the leader of Sandclan" Goldstar said as he tried to free himself.

"I don't need Starclan's approval to get my nine-lives" Snakefang raised his paw and slashed Goldstar's belly open. Goldstar's pained wail echoed across the hollow his eyes closing then reopening once then twice. Goldstar could only glare at Snakefang as he looked at his dying form in glee.

A pelt of dark ginger fur caught his eyes as Goldstar opened them a third time. Goldstar saw his youngest kit Redpaw in the long grass. his face an showing fear for the first time in his life. Goldstar could also see pain in his eyes. Blood dripping down his face from his left ear that was recently cut from battle.

Goldstar closed his eyes again before opening them one last time to see all three of his kits and a limping Dusttail looking at him with wide eyes. Goldstar summoned all his strength for one thing he had to get his clan away from here even if it was just these four cats he would have preferred his clan to stay together but he had to get as many cats out as he could. He lifted his head and yelled "Run" before he lost all his strength and fell to the ground eyes glazed over and dead to the world.

Dusttail, Windpaw, Woodpaw, and Redpaw crouched down in the tall grass as Goldstar was dragged by Bone to the clearing were the fighting stopped. Snakefang leapt onto the Tallrock "Your leader and deputy are dead. You need a strong and powerful leader to lead your clan to greatness".

"And your the cat that will do this?" hissed Lillyfur glaring at the cat that killed her leader. "Yes, and if you still have doubts you can take it up with my friends" Snakefang said as he flicked his tail to the rouges around the entire camp.

"Redpaw Woodpaw Windpaw get out of here now. Head into the forest try to find help" Dusttail said looking at the three apprentices that he thought of as kin. "What about you?" Woodpaw asked. "I'll keep the clan as safe as I can" Dusttail said as he stood up "Go now!" Dusttail said; all three of Goldstar's kits turned around and ran through the grass Windpaw and Woodpaw looking back every now and then.

"May Starclan light your way" Dusttail said as he watched the apprentices ran towards the forest before he turned around and heading back to the rogue infested camp.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Warriors or Naruto**

 **I only own my Oc's**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

I was standing on top of the Highrock everyone was staring up at me with respect in their eyes as they chanted "Foxstar. Foxstar". I puffed out my chest as they said my name. Hawkpaw and Frostpaw had their heads bowed to me as they also said my name. Petalpaw looked up at me with love in her green eyes.

I blinked and the scene changed I was on a rock surrounded by fighting cats. Lightning flashed across the sky a in a crescendo of yowls that mixed with the sound of thunder. A large snake placed itself on the top of a rock; hissing at all that tried to get near it. I ran through the battle dodging cats that I didn't know. The snake stood right in front of me I was about to attack when another cat jumped at the snake. Lightning flashed in the sky and...

* * *

"Get up mouse-brain!" a voice said as they swatted my head. "OW!" I yelled as I opened my eyes and felt the pain of a hard scuff. "It wasn't that hard" Petalpaw said as she stuck her nose up. "Come on we're going to be late for training; Your lucky my mentor told me to get you; I wanted to leave you behind".

"I'm up" I said as I stood up and ran out of the apprentice den. I turned to the entrance of the camp and saw Treefall talking to his apprentice Shadepaw who sat straight eyes focused in front of him as he listened to his mentor. Shadepaw is smart but their are times when he is kind of mouse-brain sometimes; oh who am I kidding he's mouse-brained all the time when it comes to socializing. he says the most random or rude things at the most odd time.

Next to them I saw Lightningwolf and Moonheart staring at their apprentices Hawkpaw and Creekpaw. As I got closer I saw that Hawkpaw had his claws unsheathed and his red eyes narrowed at her. Creekpaw didn't seem fazed in the slightest by Hawkpaw; her blue-grey fur stayed flat and her claws were still sheathed. "Moonheart do I have to train with this piece of fox dung?" Creekpaw asked as she looked at her mentor.

Creekpaw is one of the prettiest she-cats in the clan at least from where I'm standing. She is one of the best hunters in the clan and a pretty good fighter to; she's also the only she-cat I know that hasn't gone all moony over Hawkpaw. She doesn't really like any cat in the clan as she usually has a sarcastic remark that can put anyone down

"Hey! Leave Hawkpaw alone." Petalpaw growled at Creekpaw.

"Will you stop yowling. The clan's already awake, and it's to early for your owl screeching" Creekpaw scoffed narrowing her ice blue eyes at Petalpaw. Petalpaw flinched slightly at Creekpaw's killer intent. "Creekpaw! that is enough" Moonheart said glaring at her apprentice.

"I understand that you may not like Hawkpaw or Petalpaw but they are your clanmates. You have to trust them and work with them; and if that still doesn't sway you then you can take care of the elders for three Moons" Moonheart said in a serious tone. Creekpaw looked horrified at the thought of taking care of the elders. Considering I'm usually the one stuck with that job I couldn't blame her for not wanting to do it. Pinescar seemed to hate everyone in camp except maybe Shadepaw but even that was a stretch. The other elders seemed to have their favorites in the clan and Creekpaw managed to annoy all three in some way so they didn't like her.

"I'll try to get along with them Moonheart" Creekpaw said as she looked down at the paws.

"Good now please behave yourself and listen to Lightningwolf he will be taking you on patrol along the Mistclan border so be on guard" Moonheart said before she left with a hunting patrol along with Patalpaw's mentor is Whitesparrow, Treefall, and Shadepaw.

"Alright you four lets get going" Lightningwolf said as he stood up "Where's Oceanfur?" I asked as I looked around the camp for my mentor. "Oceanfur went on a medicine run with Flowerstem; he said you probably wouldn't be interested in it so he asked me to take you on my patrol" Lightningwolf said before turning to the entrance of the camp.

The Mistclan border was at the end of the tree line. Across the border it slopped down to the river on there side of the border as wee walked further on the border we came to the thunderpath that broke off from the main thunderpath and separated Mistlcan and Leafclan territory until it turned into Mistclan territory. I always wondered why the monsters turned into Mistclan every new-leaf and green-leaf.

I placed my paw on cold hard surface and sniffed the air. "Foxpaw what do you think your doing" Lightningwolf said as he pulled me away from the thunderpath. "I just wanted to know where the monsters go" I said as I stared at my paws.

"That's Mistclan's problem not ours" he said before facing the thunderpath and looked left then right. "Let's move on" Lightningwolf said before bounding away from the thunderpath.

Once we were all a few fox-lengths away from the thunderpath we slowed down to a walk and continued to sunning-rocks a large group of sun warmed stones that hide prey between the cracks. We have been fighting with Mistclan for control of sunning-rocks for a long time. Right now it was part of Leafclan territory.

I sniffed the air for any Mistclan warriors but I couldn't smell anything with me being upwind. What I could smell was a rabbit near by I got into a hunting crouch and stalked towards the rabbit. I remembered that a rabbit will smell you before it sees you; so I made sure the wind was blowing upwind from me.

I pounced but the rabbit heard me and started to run I quickly followed it and finally caught it. "Foxpaw! leave it" Lightningwolf yowled as I killed the rabbit and not a moment latter something large slammed with me and pined me down.

"What is a Leafclan kit doing hunting in our territory?" hissed a large silver tom that smelled of Mistclan.

"Silverclaw!" Lightningwolf hissed "Let the Foxpaw go" he hissed as he unsheathed his claws.

"I don't think so Lightningwolf this apprentice hunted on our territory and has to learn his lesson. So he doesn't do it again" Sliverclaw said as he pressed his claws into my pelt drawing some blood.

"Father. What's going on" a gentle voice meowed before a white she-cat walked through the reeds water sliding off her pelt like water on a holly leaf. She was fallowed by a black and grey tom and a brown she-cat that looked around six moons old. None of these cats seemed bothered by the water that slid off of them without having to shake their fur.

"Just about to teach this apprentice a lesson about hunting on another clans territory" Sliverclaw said not taking his eyes off of Lightningwolf who looked at the three new arrivals and then at Creekpaw, Hawkpaw, and Petalpaw. Hawkpaw and Creekpaw arched their backs their fur standing on end making them look twice their size, claws unsheathed and ready to pounce when given the signal. Petalpaw had her claws unsheathed her fur puffed up in fright; her eyes held fear in them instead of the determination that Hawkpaw and Creekpaw had.

"Really" said the black and grey tom who didn't seen fazed by the hostility Leafclan patrol. "He smells funny Blackfog" said the apprentice that had come over to me "That's because he carries Leafclan scent Willowpaw" Blackfog said as he beckoned her away from Sliverclaw. "Iceshard we will continue on patrol and meet you at fivetrees once you've finished with this" he waved his tail at Silverclaw and me.

"But I want to fight" Willowpaw meowed as she puffed up her tail. "You were just made an apprentice today Willowpaw; you need training before you get into your first battle" he said "Now come along we have a lot of ground to cover" he left no room for argument and ran along the border with his apprentice hot on his heals.

"Father let the apprentice go. The rabbit is already dead just let him go and take the fresh-kill to the queens" Iceshard said as she pressed her nose into Sliverclaws fur. Sliverclaw flattened his ears and hissed before sighing.

"Fine Iceshard" He said before thrusting his head towards me "but if I find you on our territory again I will rip out your liver and use your fur for kit bedding" Silverclaw hissed before letting me go. I quickly leapt across the border and behind Lightningwolf. Silverclaw turned his back to us as if we weren't a threat; he disappeared through the reeds carrying the fresh-kill deeper into Mistclan territory.

Iceshard turned to Lightningwolf and nodded her head before turning to follow after her clanmates along the boarder. Lightningwolf sniffed the air before letting his fur lay flat. Hawkpaw and Creekpaw doing the same.

"LightningWolf what do we do now" Petalpaw asked as she sat down her fur still puffed up in fear. "Foxpaw are you alright?" Lightningwolf asked as he checked my wounds. "I'm fine just a few cuts nothing serious. I said as licked my fur trying to get it to lay flat. "Good lets finish the patrol and head back to camp and have the medicine cats look over you" Lightningwolf said once he was done looking over my wounds before turning to continue on the patrol.

"Lightningwolf. The Mistclan cats seemed calm when they found Silverclaw pinning Foxpaw. Does that happen often?" Creekpaw asked as we ran. "Yes and no Creekpaw. You see Silverclaw has always been an aggressive, but he is loyal to his clan and fiercely protective of it. He will attack any cat that crosses the boarder that is not part of Mistclan It has happened before but he has never killed anyone before; just give them lasting scars" Lightningwolf said as the stopped at our section of fivetrees.

"The Mistclan patrol just left" Hawkpaw said as he sniffed the air. "Come we have to go back to camp, Feathersong will shred my ears once she finds out that I let Foxpaw continue on patrol when you were attacked" Lightningwolf said after marking the territory. As we made our way back to the camp the forest was calm filled with the sounds of the forest.

A yowl broke the peacefulness followed by another one. Lightningwolf turned towards the great owl tree and stopped at the sight of three cats fighting. two grey toms against another grey tom that was having trouble standing up with a large gash on his side that was bleeding profusely from.

"Rogue cats" Creekpaw hissed and jumped onto one of the grey cats along with Hawkpaw who attacked the other one. Lightningwolf jumped in and out of the fight when Creekpaw or Hawkpaw needed help.

I turned to the wounded tom who looked like he was going to pass out. It didn't take lone for Creekpaw, Hawkpaw, and Lightningwolf to sent those two rogues running out of our territory. Lightningwolf turned to the wounded tom "What are you doing on our territory" he said calmly his fur lay flat but his claws stayed unsheathed. "I was being chassed.. thought.. I.. c.. could lose them though here. Need help" he said before collapsing.

"We should leave him" Hawkpaw said "Can't believe I'm agreeing with grumpy tail over here; he is a rogue cat" said Creekpaw as she licked her fur. "We will let Thunderstar decide what to do with this rogue. "Petalpaw go to camp and tell Thunderstar what happened and that I'm bringing an injured rogue to the clan" Lightningwolf said and flicked his tail signaling for her to go. "Foxpaw help me carry him".

* * *

When we arrived at camp the clan seemed a buzz with the news. Lightningwolf and I took him to the Medicine cats den where Feathersong and Flowerstem were waiting. Feathersong took the rogue from Lightningwolf and dragged him inside. Flowerstem looked over Hawkpaw, Creekpaw, and my wounds and gave us cobwebs and poppy seeds. "What's all buzz around camp" I said to Flowerstem as she checked my wounds.

"Greenpelt's patrol found three Sandclan apprentices on our territory. They were half starved, but they put up quite the fight" she flicked her tail towards the other side of the clearing where Greenpaw and Thornpaw sat their pelts scarred with claw and bite marks they must have just been in the medicine cats den, before us. The stood up and dragged themselves into the Apprentice den slowly as if every step hurt.

"were are the apprentices now?" Hawkpaw asked as he cleaned his face. "Greenpelt, Thornpaw, Greenpaw, and Frostpaw managed to bring all three of them to camp. Thunderstar is about to talk to them now" she said "You three can go now but come back if the pain returns" said Flowerstem before going inside the den to help Feathersong.

"I'm going to get some fresh-kill" Creekpaw said as she stood up and made her way to the fresh-kill pile. Hawkpaw got up after she was a tail-length away and fallowed her to the fresh-kill pile. most of the Warriors and elders watched them with amusement as they shook their heads at Creekpaw and Hawkpaw as if they knew something the apprentices didn't know.

I wasn't hungry I was useless all day; I hunted on another clan's territory and was attacked by a Warrior that was about to shred my pelt. I just stood there watching Creekpaw and Hawkpaw fight off two rogues. I just felt empty. I saw Thunderstar leave his den beneath the highrock and walk towards a den near the Warriors den that I didn't notice before.

Forestpelt and Viperscale stood guard outside the den. I slowly crept along the edge of camp as Thunderstar made it to the den he dismissed Forestpelt and Viperscale with a flick of his tail before entering the den Forestpelt stayed close to the den while Viperscale went to the fresh-kill pile. I pushed myself deeper into the brambles near the den ignoring the sharp thorns as I tried to listen to the conversation.

"You three look hungry; why haven't you eaten the rabbit I left for you?" came Thunderstar's gruff old mew "We don't need Leafclan to feed us" hissed a young tom "I never said you did I just said that you three look like you've haven't eaten for almost a moon. Which is strange considering it is the height of newleaf" said Thunderstar. "We are Sandclan cats we don't hunt on any other clans territory but our own" said a she-cat in a calm tone. "Then as Leafclan prisoners. I recommend you eat; I won't have cats starve in my camp clanborn or otherwise" Thunderstar said.

"We can leave your camp anytime we wanted to, and shred your clanmates tails off" hissed the same tom as before. "Woodpaw; shut up" said a new tom who sounded young but there was a slight edge in his voice that seemed to be directed at Woodpaw. "We're in their camp. the least we could do is eat a rabb;and remember why we are in their territory to begin with" the tom meowed calmly before addressing Thunderstar. "Thank you for the rabbit. I would like to talk to you after the gathering tonight" his voice left no room for argument even though he was an apprentice and was speaking to a leader.

Thunderstar said "It's no trouble at all" he said before backing out of the den. The deputy Pineash came up to Thunderstar once he was outside. "Who will be going to the gathering Thunderstar?" Pineash asked as he walked in step with Thunderstar. I wanted to know who was going. I've never gone to a gathering before; most of the other apprentices have. I desperately wanted to know why one of the Sandclan apprentices wanted to speak with Thunderstar after the gathering.

"Greenpelt's patrol needs to stay and let their wounds heal so they will be staying. With three prisoners and an unconscious rogue in camp I want as many warriors as we need to stay behind. Lightningwolf spoke highly of his Hawkpaw and Creekpaw fighting off those two rogues. Will Moonheart be up for the journey there?" Thunderstar meowed.

"Moonheart has moved to the nursery and wishes to help the nursing queens. She has told me that she wishes to stay in camp until her kits are born" Pineash said. "Mistclan might be hostile tonight once they learn that Foxpaw hunted on their territory".

I lowered my head at that. I had to stay in camp all because I accidently hunted on Mistclan territory.

"I know Pineash but Foxpaw has show great improvement according to Oceanfur; Robinstar would not be mouse-brained enough too risk the peace at a gathering over an apprentices mistake" Thunderstar said. I got so excited that I jumped in the air making the brambles shake.

"Foxpaw. Remind me to ask Oceanfur to work on your stealth; it could use improvement" Pineash said as I came out of the brambles no reason to stay hidden when you already gave yourself away. "Go get something to eat and tell Hawkpaw, Creekpaw, Petalpaw, Shadepaw and Shadowpaw they will begoing to the gathering tonight" Thunderstar said before turning to Pineash to say who will stand guard.

* * *

When it was time to leave for the gathering the cats that were going gathered in the clearing. Smokefur, Lightningwolf, Treefall, Oceanfur, Whitesparrow, Pinetooth, Hawkpaw, Creekpaw, Shadepaw, Petalpaw, Shadowpaw, and I waited for Thunderstar to give the signal that we were leaving. He gave a flick of his ear and we ran through the brambles and up the ravine. Once we made it to the ridge above fivetrees Thunderstar stopped and turned to us.

"Know for some of you this is your first gathering" he said looking were the Apprentices sat. "The gathering is a time for you to make friends with other clan cats. Learn about them how they act, their secrets. But don't give out any of our own secrets" he meowed before turning to fivetrees and running down the slope.

I smelled the scent of Mistclan and Cloudclan; I turned to see Iceshard talking with a light brown and with she-cat. "How's the prey running in Cloudclan Snowtail?" Iceshard asked. "It's the height of newleaf the prey is everywhere in the forest. And you." Snowtail asked. "The prey is swimming well Towlegs are always a problem during this season" Iceshard said.

I turned to look at the other apprentices next to me who were all sitting at the edge of the gathering. "What do we do now?" Petalpaw asks as she gazed at the cats in the clearing. "We do what Thunderstar said. Listen and don't give out secrets" Shadowpaw said as he stood up and walked over to three warriors were discussing a recent battle with a fox in there territory. "I forgot that this is shadowpaws second gathering as an apprentice" Petalpaw said as she looked at Shadowpaw listened to the warriors around him.

Creekpaw walked towards another group of warriors where Lightningwolf was talking to the deputies at the base of the Great Rock. Hawkpaw quickly fallowed her and sat next to his mentor. Petalpaw looked like she wanted to fallow Hawkpaw but I don't think her paws could hold her up on those shaking legs. "Lets find some other apprentices to talk to" I said and found five apprentices talking beneath a pine tree.

Petalpaw fallowed me and found Willowpaw talking quickly with a silver and white tom from Mistclan and three apprentices from Cloudclan. After about a few minutes of talking with Aspenpaw, Dovepaw, and Duskpaw I over heard a Mistclan elder hiss "Where is Sandclan?" he hissed. "It is almost time to start the gathering and Sandclan hasn't arrived yet".

"Calm down Woodfield. Sandclan will get here when they can and not a moment later. Goldstar will not miss a gathering" the grey elder next to him said. "I know Ironclaw; I just want to get home to my warm nest my joints are acting up again" Woodfeild hissed as he moved one of his paws. "Be glad it's not leaf-bare than you'd have the cold and your joints to complain about" Ironclaw purred in amusement. I decided to find Oceanfur or Lightningwolf and ask them about Sandclan's late arrival. When lithe shapes raced into the clearing.

I walked closer to Lightningwolf who was still talking to the deputies with Hawkpaw and Creekpaw. "Hm. It's about time they got here" meowed Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw it doesn't matter if they are late as long as they are here that's all that matters" meowed a Pineash.

"They look skinny. To skinny for any Sandclan cat in newleaf said a blue-grey tom with a scar on his right eye. "Your right Blueface. Sandclan has always been lean but even in leaf-bare their ribs don't show that much" meowed a dark brown tom with large paws. "I don't see Addertooth or Goldstar" Pineash said as he sniffed the air. "Do any of you recognize some of these cats" said a white tom that looked the youngest out of all the deputies.

"I recognize most of these cats Galestorm, but I don't know them" Lightningwolf said and flicked his tail towards the a white tom, a ginger she-cat, and a ginger tom.

"Maybe Dusttail knows what they are doing here" said Blueface looking at a Sandclan cat that was coming this way. "It's time to start the gathering. Where is Goldstar" yowled a small old brown tom from the top of the Great Rock. He looked to be the same age as Thunderstar but he only came up to Thunderstar's shoulder.

"Who's that" I said to Lightningwolf . "Hm. That's Duststar the leader of Stoneclan. The large pale ginger tom next to him is Sunstar the leader of Cloudclan; the dark ginger she-cat next to Thunderstar is Robinstar Mistclan's leader"

"What dose Goldstar look like?" Creekpaw asked next to Hawkpaw. "He's a reddish-brown tom that has a golden chest and paws. He wouldn't waste our time like this; it's not like him" Lightningwolf said as he narrowed his eyes as a ginger tom blocked Dusttail's path and hissed at him. Dusttail stood his ground for a moment before turning to where the other Sandclan cats sat huddled together.

A black and white tom leaping onto the Great Rock and said "Sandclan is here. The gathering can begin".

"Who is that?" I asked

"Be quite Foxpaw" Lightningwolf hissed as he flattened his ears at the sight of the black and white tom. I felt killer intent coming off of Lightningwolf and Pineash but they quickly suppressed it. "Cats of the clans. Goldstar and Addertooth are dead" the black and white tom said. Lowering his head in sorrow; Thunderstar glared at the tom as he spoke. "I snakefang have been named leader of Sandclan now and have been blessed by Starclan with nine lives. I have named Bone my deputy" he meowed flicking his tail to a large white tom. He then turned to the other leaders; as the cats that Lightningwolf didn't recognize yowled "Snakestar" over and over again while Dusttail and the cats near him flattened their ears and glared at the Great Rock.

"I will speak next" Sunstar said as he stood up "Cloudclan accepts that Starclan has approved your leadership Snakestar" he nodded his head to Snakestar. "We have two new warriors and three apprentices with us tonight; Rainsplash and Russetfoot" Sunstar said and the clearing chanted their names. Sunstar lifted his tail for silence. "We also have three new apprentices Aspenpaw, Dovepaw, and Duskpaw" He let the cats chant the names before speaking again. "We chased a fox out of our territory towards Twolegplace". That was all he said before stepping back and letting Robinstar take his place.

"Mistclan accepts that Starclan has approved your leadership for Sandclan Snakestar. Tonight we have a new apprentice with us tonight Willowpaw" she meowed the clans again chant the nemee of the apprentice "Twolegs are starting to arrive again and as we all know that means more monsters on the small thunderpath. I do not want to hear of any Leafclan cats dying on that thunderpath" she said before turning and sitting down.

"Stoneclan accepts that Starclan has approved your leadership of Sandclan Snakestar. Stoneclan has two new warriors with us tonight. Ebonyfur and Redoak" he meowed and let the cats say their names before continuing. "We've chased out three rogues from our territory this moon alone. I caution every clan to keep an eye on their boarders" Duststar said before stepping aside and nodded in recognition to Thunderstar.

"Leafclan recognizes your leadership Snakefang. I trust you will keep these rogues you've brought with you tonight in check. giving territory that they are bound to by the warrior code" Thunderstar said looking directly at Snakestar. I realized that all the other leaders called Snakefang by his new leader name and not his old name as Thunderstar did.

"Thank you Robinstar and Duststar for the warning I will warn my clan to be cautious on the boarders" he meowed and nodded to the two leaders. "Tonight we have four new apprentices with us tonight; Foxpaw, Hawkpaw, Petalpaw, and Creekpaw" he said.

The gathering ended with Robinstar leaping down from the Great Rock signaling for the cats to start to talking again amongst themselves. Snakestar walked over to his rouges that seemed to cage in the Sandclan cats. The cat Dusttail tried to get around the rouges and was blocked by two grey cats.

Lightningwolf bowed his head respectfully to the deputies as he and Pineash who nodded in farewell to the deputies before finding their leader. Hawkpaw and Creekpaw bowed their heads and turned to follow the Lightningwolf and Pineash. I looked over at the Sandclan cats and remembered over hearing Thunderstar talking to those three Sandclan apprentices. Did they run away from Snakestar.

"Sandclan we are leaving" Snakestar said as he turned and ran in the direction of the uplands. Once he was out of sight Thunderstar "Leafclan we're leaving" he turned and raced up the slope and back to Leafclan territory. I gave a quick nod to the deputies in respect before fallowing my clanmates out of the clearing.

We raced back to camp where Whitesun was guarding the camp. "Lightningwolf bring the Sandclan apprentices to my den I need to have a word with them" Thunderstar said. Pineash turned to the clan that had been woken up. "Smokefur will tell you what happened at the gathering" Pineash said and then turned around as Lightningwolf started to escort the three Sandclan apprentices. A pale ginger she-cat, a brown tom and a dark and pale ginger tom that looked to be the same moon as me while the other two looked a little older than him.

Lightningwolf and Pineash escorted the three apprentices to Thunderstar den under the Highrock. Smokefur talked about the gathering clan; All had their ears flattened and their tails bristling. I walked over the apprentice den; where Creekpaw and Petalpaw where talking with the other apprentices about what happened at the gathering. "That explains why we found those Sandclan apprentices on our territory" said Frostpaw.

"I wonder what will happen to the three Sandclan cats. They can't go back to their clan if it's over run by rogues" meowed Shadepaw as he looked towards the Highrock.

Thunderstar walked out of hid den and jumped on to the Highrock. I supposed there was no reason to call the usual summons as the clan was already gathered. "As I'm sure you've all heard what happened at the gathering tonight. And yes Snakefang has become the leader of Sandclan" Thunderstar said to the gathering cats.

The warriors and elders hissed "How can Starclan allow this?" hissed Viperscale in shock her body shaking in fear. Nightfur pressed her fur against Viperscale in comfort. "These apprentices have come to or clan for help in driving Snakefang out of the forest. and I would be hard pressed to refuse".

The clan yowled their approval. Thunderstar raised his tail for silence "These apprentices still need mentors to train them to become warriors..." Thunderstar was interrupted by Pinescare.

"You can't possibly be thinking of training these apprentices Thunderstar. They could learn our secrets; who is to say that they wont use it against us once Snakestar is gone" Pinescar scoffed.

Some of the clan seemed to agree with what Pinescar said but most brought up Snakestar and that he was a bigger problem than three apprentices from a different clan. "I understand your concern Pinescar; but these cats will be living with us until Snakefan.. Snakestar is gone. Since they will be staying with us they should help in clan hunt and fight" Thunderstar said. That seemed to appease the clan and many of the warriors nodded their heads in agreement.

"Blackbeetle. You are ready for your first apprentice; pass on your courage and wisdom to Woodpaw. Shadowdeer you are also ready for your first apprentice; I'm sure you will pass on your wisdom, and (strategic mind) to Windpaw. Stickpelt you ware ready for your first apprentice. pass on your strength and dedication to Redpaw" he meowed and the respected warriors got up and touched noses with their apprentice.

The clan yowled "Redpaw, Woodpaw, Windpaw" over and over again all except the elders who turned and headed back towards their den. Thunderstar again raised his tail for silence as the first light of dawn lit up the forest. "We will attack Snakestar in one moons time; until then we must be on guard. Snakestar will not be satisfied with leading Sandclan we be ready for an attack on our clan. I want five warriors in camp at all times and patrols keep extra vigilant near fivetrees".

"Now I want a dawn patrol Boulderstep, Viperscale, Thornpaw, and Pinetooth. You patrol the Mistclan border. Whitesun, Frostpaw, Clawthorn, and Flowerpaw you patrol the Cloudclan boarder." Thunderstar said then jumped off the highrock.

* * *

 **please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

The selected cats for the patrols grouped up and ran out of camp as sunlight started to enter the forest. "You six should get some sleep you were up all night" Smokefur said before heading towards the warriors den for a nap. I didn't realize how tired I really was until Smokefur said that; I yawned and stood up my paws feeling heavy as I made my way to the apprentice den.

before I went in I saw Pineash, Blackbeetle, Shadowdeer, and Stickpelt talking about teaching Redpaw, Windpaw, and Woodpaw how to hunt in the forest. I also saw Moonheart and Pinetooth outside the nursery sharing tongues. I suppose they were discussing about the kits that would arrive soon. I entered the apprentice den and curled up in my moss nest between Shadepaw and Hawkpaw. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I was woken up by a cuff to my ear thanks to Hawkpaw. "Come on mouse-brain Lightningwolf waiting for us at the Sandy hollow for battle training" Hawkpaw said and raced out of the den. I got up shaking the sleepiness off me before racing after Hawkpaw. We ran up the ravine and towards the Sandy hollow.

When we arrived I want over to my mentor Oceanfur who sat next to Lightningwolf. It looked like every apprentice in the clan was here. All except Flowerpaw, Petalpaw, and Shadepaw who were on hunting patrol.

"Alright today we will assess your skills and see what we need to improve on" Pinetooth said as he looked around. "Okay Shadowdeer take Antpaw, Woodpaw, Dogpaw and Heavypaw behind the tree. Blackbeetle you take Thornpaw, Windpaw, Shadowpaw, and to the side of the hollow. Stickpelt take Foxpaw, Wolfpaw, Birdpaw, and Frostpaw to the other side of the hollow. Lightningwolf you take Hawkpaw, Creekpaw, Greenpaw, and Redpaw. Thunderstar, Pineash and I will go to the different groups and provide some advice" Pinetooth wheezed out before he started to cough. The apprentices went to their assigned groups and started to fight.

I watched Frostpaw fight with Birdpaw when I over heard Thunderstar and Pineash talking about Mistclan. "I want an extra border patrol along the Mistclan boarder. Durring Newleaf and Greenleaf when towlegs are around they will be looking to expand their territory" Thunderstar said as he looked at the apprentices. "We should have a warriors ceremony coming up soon for Frostpaw, Thornpaw, and Greenpaw they're the oldest of the apprentices and the den is already cramped before the addition of the Snadclan apprentices" Pineash said looking over to the three older apprentices.

"Yes but in a quarter moons time. The Sandclan apprentices are about the same age to. I will need to have a warrior ceremony for them as well" Thunderstar meowed before turning to another group of apprentices. "Foxpaw! pay attention" Stickpelt meowed; I turned to face Stickpelt and found Frostpaw pining Birdpaw with sheathed claws. "Well done Frostpaw. Birdpaw you have shown great improvement" Stickpelt nodded to the two apprentices as they separated. "Foxpaw Wolfpaw your turn" said Stickpelt as Frostpaw and Birdpaw sat next to him on the sidelines.

I nodded to Birdpaw as I passed her. Her fur started to fluff up and she suddenly found her paws interesting. "Alright you two know the rules claws sheathed at all times. fight stops till you've out witted your opponent" Stickpelt said. "That wont take long" meowed Wolfpaw as he got into a crouch.

I did the same and launched myself at Wolfpaw who rolled out of the way and raked his paw along my flank. I hooked my forepaw on one of Wolfpaws hind paws and pulled making Wolfpaw fall to the left. I leapt on top of him and gave him a few swipes with my paws on his side and belly. Wolfpaw kicked me in the chest with his hind legs causing me to take my weight off of him. Wolfpaw used this to his advantage and pushed me to the ground his jaws clamped lightly on my neck while his claws raked at my side. I immediately went limp and as soon as I felt Wolfpaws weight shift I sprang up surprising Wolfpaw causing him to become unbalanced. I then pinned him again and clamped my jaw on his fur to keep him put as I raked my paws on his side.

"Stop" Stickpelt meowed; I let go of Wolfpaw and walked over to Stickpelt. "Well done Foxpaw. Wolfpaw good moves but you underestimated your opponent. When you underestimate you become over confident and you make mistakes".

Wolfpaw fluffed up his fur in embarrassment before scoffing and looking away. "Foxpaw Frostpaw you go to Lightningwolf's group. Birdpaw Wolfpaw stay here and wait fir your next opponents" Stickpelt said. Then Woodpaw and Antpaw came to our group as we went to Lightningwolfs group. Hawkpaw and Creekpaw were still their watching Redpaw and Greenpaw fight.

Redpaw was just as fast as Greenpaw who along with his mentor Greenpelt were the fastest cats in the clan. I guess hutting rabbits in the uplands means you have to be fast to catch your prey. Greenpaw dodged Redpaw's attack and raked his claws along his side. Redpaw turned quickly while using his tail to sweep up sand causing a dust cloud to hit Greenpaw in the face. Greenpaw hissed in pain as he blinked to get the sand out of his eyes; Redpaw used this to his advantage and lunged at Greenpaw. Redpaw grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to the ground. Redpaw raked his paws along Greenpaws belly and continued until Lightningwolf said to stop.

"Well done Greenpaw. I see Greenpelt has trained you well. Redpaw excellent use of your surroundings. Creekpaw Grenpaw go see Shadowdeer" Lightningwolf said once Greenpaw could see clearly again. Creekpaw and Greenpaw went over to Shadowdeer. "Okay Foxpaw and Frostpaw you two spar first" Lightningwolf said and flicked his ear for the fight to begin.

This transitioning to each group continued until dusk. I finished fighting my last opponent which was Greenpaw who won using his speed against me. I don't know how he could still be this fast after facing all the other apprentices. "That's enough. it's time to head back to camp" Thunderstar meowed and turned to head back to camp. Pineash had left to go on the second boarder patrol along the Mistclan boarder.

The other apprentices and I were dragging our paws along the trail back to camp we were so tiered. "That was so troublesome" Shadowpaw said as he walked with Heavypaw ahead of me. "What are you talking about Shadowpaw? You won against each of your opponents even Windpaw and she's older than us" Heavypaw said. "True but it was still troublesome. It was so easy fighting against everyone they didn't plan their attacks they just went with it. Fighting Windpaw was the most challenging at least she plans her moves and used her surroundings to her advantage" Shadowpaw said.

"We'll be ready to chase Snakestar and his rogues out of Sandclan for sure" Greenpaw meowed behind me. "Hm. Don't get to excited Greenpaw. We still have a long way to go until we are ready to face those rogues" said Frostpaw.

"After that training session I'm starving" Heavypaw meowed as they made it to the camp. Heavypaw raced to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump pigeon. he then raced towards the tree stump and started to scarf down the pigeon. I grabbed a mouse and started for the same place when I was stopped by Flowerstem.

"Foxpaw can you bring some food to Tin please; Feathersong and I need to get some more Marigold to prevent infection" Flowerstem meowed.

"Sure. Whose Tin?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "Oh. He's the rogue cat you brought in after your patrol chased off the other rouges" said Flowerstem "He's in my den and has just woken up from being unconscious; so don't ask to many questions when you meet him".

Flowerstem turned and left the camp along with Feathersong and a two warriors with them. I grabbed my mouse and took to the medicine cats den. I pushed through the hole in the rock that housed our medicine cats and their herbs.

The rogue was curled up on a moss nest his pelt covered in healing salve and cobwebs. as I approached his ears pricked up and he turned to face me. "Hello" he said as I placed the mouse at his p;paws. "Hi. I'm Foxpaw" I meowed and was about to turn and head out of the den when he started to talk.

"My name is Tin. Thanks for bringing me here Foxpaw. I would have died without Feathersong and Flowerstem's healing" he said before eating the mouse. "It wasn't all me. I just helped carry you to camp, and I would have done it for any injured cat" I meowed and walked out of the den not before hearing Tin say "You should be careful who you let into camp. After all I am still a rogue injured or not".

"Maybe but you're still an injured cat and a fox would have come by and finish you off if we didn't save you" I said and walked out of the medicine cats den and made my way to the fresh-kill pile. I saw that all that was left was a squirrel and a vole; I took the squirrel towards the stump where the other apprentices where now all sharing tongues. I ate my squirrel and listened to the cats around me talk about their day.

"I can't believe I lost to you" meowed Windpaw as she cleaned her fur next to Shadowpaw. "Well it happened fur-ball; so get over it" said Shadowpaw.

"I don't understand how you Leafclan cats can stand leaving in the forest with all the trees blocking the sky" Woodpaw said as he groomed his fur next to Wolfpaw and Dogpaw. "We were born here so there is nothing odd about it" said Shadepaw not even looking at Woodpaw as he shared-tongues with Creekpaw. Hawkpaw glared at Shadepaw before entering the apprentice den.

As soon as I finished and groomed my pelt I stood up and entered the apprentice den which was packed. I made my way to my nest and curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

A quarter-moon had gone by since the last gathering and we had battle training ever day since. We were all sore from training and the extra patrols along the Mistclan boarder didn't help our aching muscles. I yawned and looked around the apprentice den where everyone but the cats on the dawn patrol I stood up and headed outside. The grass still had dew covering it as light seeped through the branches.

I turned and headed towards the fresh-kill pile and found a plump vole from the pile and started to eat. Moonheart and Fernmist walked out of the nursery with five kits running between their legs. Gorsekit was the only kit in Fernmist's litter; the other four kits belonged to different queens who died when sickness had engulfed the clan. Fernmist has since has adopted them.

The kits started to split up and explore the camp Snowkit and Swallowkit walked over to the medicine cats den while Amberkit, Swiftkit, and Gorsekit ran towards the apprentice den.

I had just finished eating my vole when they poked their heads into the den. "I wouldn't do that. If I was you" I meowed as I groomed my pelt.

Gorsekit jumped and turned sharply; his back arched as he looked at me. "Why?" asked Swift kit after sniffing. "Because there are some cats in there that would not hesitate to shred your ears for disturbing their sleep. Clanmate or not" I said thinking about Petalpaw and Creekpaw who

"Oh" The three kits said in understanding after thinking it over. I flicked my tail beckoning them over and away from the entrance of the apprentice den. "I'm Foxpaw and I'm going to be the next leader of Leafclan" I said.

"No you're not. I will" Gorsekit meowed and he puffed out his chest. "Why you?" I asked tilting my head. "I'm Thunderstar's kin" Gorsekit said as if it was obvious.

"That means nothing. To be leader means you have fought battles to protect you clanmates and have gained the respect of the clan" I said glaring at Gorsekit who seemed to be taking everything I said to heart. "Besides you'll have to compete with me to become leader" I meowed. Gorsekit puffed up his chest his eyes shining with determination. "Well I guess we're rivals then" he meowed I let out a purr of amusement "Yah I guess we are".

"Foxpaw can you show us some battle moves?" Amberkit asked her eyes pleading and her tiny claws unsheathed. The other kits doing the same their pelts prickling in excitement.

"Not until your a few moons older. Why don't you go and explore the rest of the camp before Fernmist calls you" I said. The kits all meowed their disappointment before heading towards the warriors den where most of the warriors were waking up.

"Thanks for getting them out of the den" someone said in a toneless voice. I whirled around expecting to Shadepaw instead it was Redpaw who had snuck up behind me while I was talking to the kits.

"Woodpaw doesn't like to wake up to kits trampling in the den at any hour" Redpaw mowed then started to clean his pelt.

"Really" I had no idea what to say to him infact I thing this was the first time he had spoke since I over heard the conversation with Thunderstar.

"Yes. Woodpaw's sleep has been disturbed constantly by kits in Sandclan he always goes on dawn patrol and tries to get some sleep when he gets back and that's the time when kits start to wake up" he meowed as he stretched "In fact I think this is the first time he's ever slept past dawn". Redpaw then stood up and made his way to the fresh-kill pile.

He just left without letting me respond; I noticed that all of the kits were now talking to the elders. I turned to look at Redpaw who had grabbed a sparrow and sat down a few tail-lengths away from me I wondered why when I noticed Pinescar glaring at him.

I didn't understand why the elders were so hostile to the Sandclan cats; I mean I know the warrior code says to be loyal to your clan above all others, but they need help and this Snakestar sounds like a cruel cat so I think housing three apprentices from another clan is fine in this situation. I should ask one of the senior warriors why Leafclan hates Snakestar so much. I thought.

"Foxpaw we're going on hunting patrol" Oceanfur called from the other side of camp where Hawkpaw, Petalpaw, Lightningwolf, and Whitesparrow were all waiting. I run across the camp and skidded to a stop in front od Oceanfur. "Well it's about time" Petalpaw meowed "usually we are waiting on Lightningwolf".

"We're going to hunt near the Owl tree" said Oceanfur before racing off into the forest. When we got to the Owl tree we came to a stop and the warriors turned to us. "Now don't get to excited. This isn't your hunting assessment".

"Before we start hunting Oceanfur can I ask you something?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Of course Foxpaw. A mentor is supposed to answer all of their apprentices questions" said Oceanfur.

"Why does Leafclan hate Snakestar. aside from taking over another clan" I asked and the other apprentices also turned to listen to what Oceanfur had to say.

"Well you see Foxpaw. Snakestar was once a warrior of Leafclan. He was one of the best warriors in the clan and was well on his way to be deputy maybe even leader; but he pushed his apprentices to hard Viperscale was his last apprentice and she almost died in training. His other apprentice Tigerfur followed his every command and even followed him into exile when Glacierstar banished him for killing his mate and first deputy Ebonyfeather. When Glacierstar made Yellowflash who latter became Yellowstar deputy. Snakefang had disappeared without a trace for so long that we thought that he was gone for good. It wasn't until Yellowstar became leader that Sankefang returned to the forest with a group of rogues. He even tried to get other cats on his side and managed to convince a few cats in the clan to join him with the promise of deputyship or more respect in the clan. Snakefang attacked our camp the battle was long an hard, and we lost many clanmates that day. Snakefang was chased out of the forest and we haven't seen him since; that is until today" Oceanfur told us his head bowed as he mentioned Tigerfur I didn't know why though and I thought that it was to personal to ask right now.

I turned my head to look at Whitesparrow and Lightningwolf. Whitesparrow had her head bowed in mourning and Lightingwolf had his head bowed his claws unsheathed as he glared at the grass between his paws. Whitesparrow shook her pelt and turned to us "Let's not stay in the past we need to focus on hunting for the clan right now" she said and turned to head towards fivetrees with Petalpaw fallowing behind her.

I had already caught a starling and a mouse and now held a swallow in my jaws I started to dig a small hole to place the swallow in so no fox will find it until I came back to retrieve it. I tasted the air for more prey nearby. My ears twitched to the sound of approaching footsteps trampling the undergrowth. I unsheathed my claws and turned in the direction the sound was coming from.

I tasted the air again and made my fur lay flat as I the sent of Pinetooth but the fear scent on him made me keep my claws unsheathed. Pinetooth skidded to a stop in front of me. "Pinetooth what's going on?" Oceanfur asked; I turned my head to see my mentor with Lightingwolf, Hawkpaw, Petalpaw, and Whiteparrow all with prey in their jaws.

"Mistclan is attacking!" Pinetooth said before going into a coughing fit. "Whitesparrow go warn Thunderstar. The rest of us will go and give support to the border patrol" Oceanfur commanded then raced after Pinetooth to Sunningrocks. Whitesparrow ran towards camp her white pelt gliding through the forest easily. The rest of us quickly buried our prey and raced towards Suningrocks.

When re arrived we were greeted by the sight of the border patrol fighting two opponents each. I recognized Blueface fighting Frostpaw along side Sliverclaw who cornered Frostpaw between a crack in the rocks. Lightingwolf didn't waste any time and quickly pounced on top of Sliverclaw raking his claws along his back. Frostpaw took advantage of this and ran out of the crack and bit blueface's tail. I turned to see Thornpaw fighting a brown tom. Greenpaw was fighting off a blue-grey tom and a dark grey tom.

Hawkpaw attacked the dark grey tom when Iceshard came and swatted Hawkpaw off her clanmate. The grey tom launched himself at Hawkpaw again and was incontrol of the situation until Oceanfur pulled the tom off Hawkpaw. Greenpelt was fighting Robinstar both evenly matched I turned to see Petalpaw helping Thornpaw wrestle the brown tom to the ground. I was about to help when a white shape slammed into me.

I turned and lashed out with my forepaw Iceshard leapt away and hissed at me she leapt at me again I ran under her but still felt the sting of claws raking my pelt before she landed. Iceshard turned quickly and repeated the move again; this time faster if that was possible. After a few more attacks all different and all quick I couldn't dodge most of them. My body felt heavy like my paws couldn't hold my weight up. I managed to make my way to the bottom of a rock pile where a small den sat it was once a badger set; I turned around in hopes to face Iceshard in one direction. She followed and swiped her paws at my face I ducked and bit her paw before she could swipe again.

Iceshard hissed in pain at the bite but I didn't let go yet. Iceshard reared up and slashed out with her other paw making me let go of her and slam into the side of the den. The rocks on top of the den started to tumble; I tried to get up but I was to exhausted to move quickly. I felt someone grab me by the scruff of my neck and fling me out of the way of the rockslide.

A large cloud of dust clouded my vision for a bit I couldn't see but I noticed that the sound of fighting cats had stopped and once the dust cloud had fallen I was greated by the sight of a white paw sticking out from underneath the rocks.

"NO!" Silverclaw wailed in anguish before running to the rock pile; and started digging franticly along with two apprentices both toms one silver and white the other a silver tom. Their paws scrambling to get to Iceshard.

"This battle is over" Robinstar meowed as she starred at her three clanmats digging Iceshard out. "This has moved beyond a boarder fight" she meowed and turned to Pineash who must have arrived while I was fighting. "Let us dig out or fallen clanmate and then we will leave your territory" Robinstar said.

"Not all of you; five cats should be enough to dig your clanmate out" Pineash said as he stared at the large number of mistclan cats. Robinstar paused for a moment before sighing and nodding her head. "Blueface take everyone back to camp. Riversplash and I will stay and help dig Iceshard out" Robinstar meowed to her deputy then made her way to the rock pile with the blue-grey tom that fought Greenpaw.

Blueface gathered the rest of the Mistclan cats and they made their way back to their territory. The sun starting to set casting an orange glow over the forest when Iceshard was finally free from the rock pile. Her pure white coat stained with dust her head in an award angle, blood trickled from her mouth and pale dead eyes stared at nothing. I just froze all I could think about was that Iceshard saved me a second time and I could to nothing for her in return.

I watched Silverclaw hiss at Riversplash before clamping his jaws on Iceshards scruff lightly and picking her up. His head held high preventing Iceshard from dragging on the ground as he made his way across the border.

Robinstar nodded to Pineash before turning and following Silverclaw with Riversplash; The two apprentices raced across the border until they were each on one side of Silverclaw then they walked their tails dragging behind them.

"Foxpaw" Oceanfur said; I shook my head and turned to look at my mentor "We have to go and collect the fresh-kill and bring it back to camp the clan will be hungry from after this battle" Oceanfur meowed as he made his way back to the Owl tree. I fallowed a few tail-lengths behind I just couldn't get the image of Iceshard's dead body out of my head. I grabbed all the fresh-kill I caught; carrying the fresh-kill back to camp took no time at all with the help of the rest of the patrol.

When we placed the last of the fresh-kill on to the pile we were immediately inspected by Feathersong and Flowerstem who were checking us for wounds I didn't have many I was more exhausted than hurt. I was about to grab a plump mouse when Pineash stopped me "Not yet Foxpaw. Tonight we have a warrior ceremony for Greenpaw, Thornpaw, and Frostpaw. You can eat latter".

"Don't worry the it's night now and the ceremony will be starting soon" he said and made his way to the warriors side of camp just as Thunderstar finished talking to Greenpelt, Viperscale, and Whitesun. Thunderstar then jumped onto the highrock and said "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting".

The queens and elders walked out of their dens and gazed up at the highrock. "As most of you know Mistclan attacked us today and a Mistclan cat died" he meowed and bowed his head to the fallen Mistclan warrior. "That battle shouldn't have happened. During this battle three apprentices fought like Tigerclan warriors to protect our territory and so Frostpaw, Thornpaw, and Greenpaw step forward it is time you three to become warriors".

The three apprentices stepped forward until they were at the base of the highrock. Each had their pelts groomed and eyes shining with excitement. Thunderstar jumped down from the highrock and made his way to the apprentices. "I Thunderstar leader of Leafclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" Thunderstar meowed as he stared at Silverpelt. He then gazed at the three apprentices. "Frostpaw, Thornpaw, Greenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?".

"I do" they replied steadily.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names: Frostpaw from this moment you will be known as Frostclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and dedication and welcomes you as a full warrior of Leafclan" Thunderstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Frostclaw's bowed head. He bent and lower to give his shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to the other warriors.

"Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thornslash. Starclan honors your perseverance and loyalty and welcolms you as a full warrior of Leafclan" Thundderstar then rested his muzzle on top of Thornslash's head. Thornslash gave his shoulder a respectful lick then went to the other warriors.

"Greenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Greenrunner. Starclan honors you dedication and perseverance and welcomes you as a full warrior of Leafclan" Thunderstar repeated the same action and Greenpaw gave his shoulder a respectful lick before sitting next to the newly made warriors. Frostclaw and Thornslash.

The clan chanted the new warrior names "Frostclaw! Thornslash! Greenrunner!"

"It is almost moonhigh and in tradition of our ancestors Frostclaw, Thornslash and Greenrunner must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep".

The clan started to feast and then headed inside their dens for a goodnights rest while the new warriors sat vigil.

* * *

Time passed and before we new it half-moon was upon us. Our medicine cats left to go to the moonstone early in the morning; Wolfpaw and Dogpaw traveled with their sister Flowerstem at least until fivetrees so they were out of the camp when I got up.

Exiting the den I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a thrush. I finished eating when Oceanfur called me over to him; jumping to my paws and racing across the camp to Oceanfur. When I stopped in front of him I noticed Darkeyes sitting next to him.

"Foxpaw today you is your hunting assessment today. You will be hunting near Tallpines. Darkeyes and I will be watching your performance. If you see us don't speak to us we are there to watch your skills so just concentrate on hunting" Oceanfur said "And do worry you'll do fine you're an excellent hunter".

I nodded and raced out of the camp and in the direction of Tallpines. I sniffed the air for prey; finding a mouse eating at the base of a tree. I got into a hunting crouch and stalked forward until I was close enough to leap at it. I quickly killed it and the covered it up to mask its scent and keep it away from Foxes or other cats. I sniffed the air again and found a squirrel nearby.

I continued to hunt until the sun started to set. I picked up the rabbit I caught when the snap of a twig close by made me stop in my tracks I dropped the rabbit and sniffed the air but I was upwind of anything that was approaching so I couldn't smell anything. I placed dirt on the rabbit quickly and unsheathed my claws and slowly made my way through the forest towards where the noise came from.

I was now two fox-lengths away from the rabbit I buried and found a large white tom with a magpie in his mouth. I had to chase this rogue off of Leafclan territory; not only was he on the territory but I he had hunted on it. I jumped on to the toms back and hooked my claws into his pelt.

The tom reared up and tried to throw me off but I held on. The tom rolled onto his back squishing me which caused me to let go as I was nearly flattened by the large tom. The tom stood up and turned to face me; I got up as quickly as I could while trying to breath normally. I wasn't going to give up just because this cat was older and larger than me. I attacked again and got swatted away lightly as if I wasn't a threat I charged again and went to bite hi tail but I got kicked and sent flying into a tree. My shoulder hit the bark causing some of it to splinter and fall from the tree. I plopped down and tried to get up again when a large paw was placed on my back with enough force to stop me from moving. I tried to move but I couldn't; when my heart started to beat normally again I finally took in of my situation and found that all while I was fighting this rogue not once were his claws unsheathed. Even now his claws were still sheathed; I tried to think of a reason for this but I couldn't. Normally a rogue would fight you with claws but this one didn't.

I took a big mouth of air and picked up a faint Leafclan scent on him but it was so old I almost thought I didn't smell it. "Who are you? What are you doing on Leafclan territory" I meowed trying to sound confident.

"Me I'm just here to see a few old friends of mine and to have a good nights sleep in a nice warm den" the white tom meowed

"Why are you on Leafclan territory then you rogue" I hissed glaring up at the tom.

"Why don't we wait for your mentor to get out of the trees and then we can talk" the rogue said as he looked up into a tree a few fox-lengths away where Darkeyes was climbing down from. Oceanfur was already running towards us "You can get off him Toadleap" Oceanfur meowed glaring at the white tom.

"Sorry Oceanfur but you two took to long getting out of those trees and I didn't even hurt your apprentice... much" the newly named Toadleap meowed as he lifted his paw off me. I stood up and shook off the bark that landed on my fur before walking over to Oceanfur as Darkeyes arrived.

"It's good to see you again Toadleap. What are you doing here?" Darkeyes meowed as he bowed his head in respect to the older tom.

"I'm here to talk to Thunderstar about Snakefang and what I've gathered from the group of rogues in Twolegplace" Toadleap meowed seriously.

"Oceanfur. Who is this cat and why dose he have a warrior name?" I asked looking my mentor as he gave a respectful nod to the rouge. "Well Foxpaw. Toadleap was once a warrior of Leafclan until he left, but he still keeps in touch with us to alert us of anything that could be a threat to out clan" he meowed. I turned to look at the older tom that had beat me in battle in awe.

"We should get back to camp you need to talk to Thunderstar about your findings and we need all the help we can get to deal with Snakestar" Darkeyes said. Toadlleap nodded and went to get his magpie "Let's help the Foxpaw get the fresh-kill back to camp" Oceanfur meowed and turned in the direction of my last kill. Once we had gathered all the prey we made our way back to camp and placed the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile.

Toadleap was greeted warmly by the clan who all purred at his return he turned to me before fallowing Thunderstar to his den and said "You did good Foxpaw. If I was really a rogue I would have run for the hills to avoid fighting you".

* * *

A day had gone by since Toadleap arrived and he quickly jumped into doing warrior duties as if he had never left. I spoke to him every now and then; he gave me some pointers on me fighting moves and I was itching to try them out to during our next battle training session.

I had just got back from hunting and made my way over to Tin who despite that his wounds have already healed he still stayed in camp. I suppose with the threat of Snakestar. Thunderstar was so busy preparing the clan for battle that he wasn't to much bothered by the rogue.

Tin did help out the clan when he could he would go on medicine run for Feathersong or Flowerstem, and when he went hunting he would bring the fresh-kill back to camp and place it on the pile before eating.

We had talked in passing but that was about it. He seemed to ask a lot of questions about clan life here and how it was different form being a rogue. Flowerstem answered all his questions as best she could after Feathersong snapped at him for asking so many.

He and I were becoming great friends; I think he's going to join the clan. I grabbed a rabbit and made my way over to the other apprentices who were talking about today. "Hey Foxpaw how have you been" Tin purred as he fell into step with me.

"Good Toadleap gave me some fighting pointers today and my Hunting assignment went well I think" I said remembering that I brought back plenty of prey and that apparently the Sandclan apprentices also had their assessment the same day. "What about you?" I asked then started to eat.

"My wounds are finally healed and the camp has treated me well enough even though I'm not a clanmate. Though Feathersong doesn't seem to like me; probably because I'm the only cat that stays in the medicine cats den when I'm not sick or wounded outside a medicine cat" he said in amusement then went back to eating the rabbit.

"Are you going to join the clan?"

"Well maybe. Feathersong would be pleased not see me so much in her den. The clan may be on the fence about it right now with Snakestar and his rogues" Tin said.

"Well you seem like a good fighter and if you want you could become a medicine cat"

"I'm sure Feathersong would be so thrilled that she will retire early" Tin purred before standing up and heading towards to medicine cats den where Feathersong was grooming herself before spotting Tin and flatting her ears and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Tin just smiled at her and entering the medicine cats den.

I turned to look at the rest of the camp where most of the clan was finishing up their meal. At the nursery Fernmist was cleaning Snowkit while the other kits where trying to copy Redpaw and Woodpaw who were in hunting crouches as they moved forward. Windpaw was correcting the kits form and how to improve it. The cat next to her sat Shadowpaw which was a surprise considering Shadowpaw doesn't do much except when it comes to battle strategy. Shadowpaw gave his last pointer to Swiftkit before yawning and standing up. Windpaw licked his ear as he passed.

Shadowpaw then went to the apprentice den for a goodnights rest.

Fernmist called the kits over to her and made her way to the nursery with the kits fallowing behind her. Gorsekit, Swiftkit, and Amberkit stayed to say their goodbyes to Redpaw, Woodpaw, and Windpaw. When the last kit was in side the nursery the apprentices headed for their den; Windpaw and Woodpaw entered the den while Redpaw came over to me.

He seemed nervous for some reason, and kept looking at the moon that had just risen it was almost moonhigh. One more quarter-moon and it will be time for the gathering. "You okay?" I asked touching my tail tip to his shoulder in comfort.

He tensed his muscles for a moment then relaxed; his head bowed. "I'm fine" he said as he brushed my tail off.

"You don't seem fine" I meowed; he just flattened his ears and turned his head away. "Is it about your clan?" I asked realizing that it had almost been a moon since Redpaw and his siblings came to out camp and asked for our help; and even though it was the height of newleaf they looked half starved. Who knows how long they had been away from their clan.

Redpaw glared at me for a long time; his glare was terrifying I felt like I was being starred down by a blood thirsty fox. I was about to apologize when he sighed and looked at his paws. "Yes it's about my clan it's been almost two moons since Snakestar took over and my father told my us to run" he said and dropped to the ground as if he had no energy to stand up.

"You mean you've been away from your clan for nearly two moons" I said in shock.

"Yes the quarter-moon after the last gathering marked one moon and with the gathering coming close soon it will be two" he meowed weakly. "I had to remind my kin and even myself at times that we couldn't hunt on another clan's territory. But the prey we found near twolegplace wasn't very good and we had to fight rogues, some ill tempered kittypets with sharp claws for every bite, and had to deal with twolegs who would either try to grab you or chase you off by throwing things at you".

"But at least we ate from what I've over heard from the warriors my clan isn't doing well under Snakestar's rule" Redpaw said his head resting on his paws.

"Hey cheer up. Your clan will soon be free of Snakestar's rule and will thrive again. Thunderstar has prepared us for battle and like Thunderstar said we will attack after the next gathering. With cats like you, Windpaw, and Woodpaw in Sandclan your clan will be ready for any attack" I said with confidence trying to get him to focus on the future after Snakestar is chased off.

Redpaw looked at me with a raised eyebrow; then he started to purr and nod his head. "Thank you Foxpaw. I needed to talk to someone about this. Windpaw and Woodpaw would try to ease my concerns; which I'm grateful for but I needed just to get that off my chest to someone who hasn't experienced what happened in Sandclan" Redpaw said and stood up and made his way to the apprentice den but not without touching his tail to my shoulder in thanks.

As I watched Redpaw walk away his steps seemed lighter than they had been for the past moon. I looked at the Silverpelt one last time and sent a silent prayer to Starclan; before standing up and entering the apprentice den for a long nights sleep.

* * *

(No pov)

Night had fallen over the camp Stickpelt stood watch as moonhigh approached. The woods where filled with the chirping of crickets and the occasional owl hoot. When moonhigh came Stickpelt stood up and made his way to the warriors den. Where he found Pinetooth sleeping near the entrance ready to take his place guarding the camp.

Stickpelt poked Pinetooth until he woke up. "It's your turn to guard the camp" Stickpelt meowed as Pinetooth blinked his eyes. Pinetooth nodded and got to his paws; he took one step and started to cough.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Stickpelt asked worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. I've had this since I was an apprentice and I've survived many leaf-bares and the sickness that comes with it. I can handle newleaf" Pinetooth meowed and exited the den without giving Stickpelt a chance to respond.

As Pinetooth stepped out of the den his eyes spotted movement on the far side of the camp he wanted to go and investigate but he had to guard the camp. He turned back and entered the warriors den. Stickpelt just finished guarding and Stickpelt didn't want to wake him up and ask him to take his place guarding the camp while he went off to investigate. He instead turned to Viperscale.

"Viperscale get up" Pinetooth hissed. "Why?" Viperscale asked as she batted Pinetooth's paw away. "Because I need you to replace me as guard tonight. I found something interesting and I need to check it out" Pinetooth said. Viperscale blinked for a moment before getting up and following Pinetooth out of the den.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Viperscale asked as she shook the sleepiness off her.

"No. One cat should be enough for this". Pinetooth then ran towards where the movement was and found a small breach in the camp wall big enough for one cat to go though. The wall looked like it had been parted and then mended so much that only in a few places the ferns were broken.

Pinetooth sniffed the area and found the scent of the rogue they had been housing as his wounds healed. Perhaps the rogue was leaving and wasn't interested in saying goodbye. Pinetooth wasn't convinced; and with how much the ferns were pushed back. He decided to follow after to rogue and either make sure he was leaving or find out where he was going in the middle of the night.

Pinetooth followed the trail hiding in the ferns and brambles until he caught up with Tin at fivetrees. Pinetooth hide inside a bush close to Tin and waited to see what would happen. He didn't have to wait long as a dark brown tabby cat that was all to familiar to Pinetooth came from around the Great rock and greeted Tin as if they were old friends.

"You're late Tigerfur" Tin meowed as he looked at the moon that was starting to set. "Sorry I had to deal with some annoying Sandclan cats that decided to challenge Snakestar's rule. When will they learn that we are in charge" Tigerfur said.

"It's natural to feel that way for clan cats they are so prideful" Tin said "Tell Snakestar that Toadleap is back in Leafclan and that they are ready for an attack on their camp. The only place that isn't fortified is the way I get out of camp near the medicine cats den. Snakestar and you should know where that is".

"I'll tell him. You should get back before the clan wakes up" Tigerfur said and left. Pinetooth backed away from Tin as Tigerfur started to leave; with Tins attention of the retreating figure of Tigerfur Pinetooth hoped that Tin wouldn't notice him. Pinetooth turned and raced up the slope not caring if Tin had heard his retreat; he had to get back to camp and warn the clan.

He made it passed the Owl tree and was about to cross the small stream someone bit his tail. Pinetooth didn't turn around he knew who would be their and he didn't have time for a long battle with Tin. Pinetooth kicked out with his hide legs making Tin let go of his tail.

Pinetooth scrambled across the fallen tree when he felt claws rake his hind legs causing Pinetooth to roll off and land with half his body on the other side of the stream and the other dangling over the stream. Tin landed in front of him as Pinetooth clawed his way to solid ground.

"I can't let you warn the clan" Tin said and with one quick slash Pinetooth dropped to the ground blood flowing quickly from his throat. Pinetooth gasped for air. his body spasmed as his life leaked out of him until he stopped and made the journey to Starclan.

Tin jumped into the small stream to rinse the blood off him. He grabbed Pinetooth and used the mud to mask his scent on Pinetooth so that when Leafclan found him tomorrow they couldn't track the murder to him.

Tin made his way back to camp finding where he exited and walked quietly back into camp. Viperscale sat and watched the entrance of the camp with her ears pricked up to hear anything; but Tin moved silently through the ferns not alerting Viperscale to his presence.

Tin made his way to the medicine cats den he would fix the ferns in the early morning as the dawn patrol left. He curled in his nest and took advantage of the moonlight to get some sleep before dawn.

* * *

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

I woke up early for the dawn patrol; I made my way out of the apprentice den blinking a bit as sunlight hit my eyes. I stretched my paws out and made my way to the entrance where Oceanfur, Treefall, and Shadepaw where all waiting for me. Looking at Shadepaw it was hard to believe he just woke up; he looked as if he didn't even sleep at all. I on the other paw wanted to go back to sleep, and curl up in my nice warm nest.

Okay we're going to patrol the Cloudclan border Lightningwolf, Hawkpaw, Creekpaw and Boulderstep will be going to patrol the Mistclan border" Treefall said as Lightningwolf walked out of the warriors den with Boulderstep fallowing him.

Hawkpaw and Creekpaw woke up and started to snap at each other as they made their way to us. "Okay lets go" Oceanfur said and ran out of the camp and up the ravine with Treefall, Sadepaw and I tailing him. as we made out way along the Cloudclan border next to the thunderpath that separated Cloudclan and Leafclan. While we did have fights with them over territory it was usually at least a fox-length away from the thunderpath. When they ran off after the battle we made a pact that any cat that had lost in battle was aloud to wait until the monsters where gone without being attacked again.

We made it to fivetrees and were on our way back to camp when the scent of blood hit us. As we crossed the fallen tree to get to the other side with caution. Once we were on the other side Oceanfur and Treefall gasped at the sight that greeted us. "Pinetooth" Treefall said and rushed over to Pinetooth poking him in the side in hopes of getting a reaction. Pinetooth didn't move his light brown tabby pelt was coated in dried mud making it crack and some of it fall off after Treefall shook him.

"I don't smell any cat on him" Shadepaw said as he stood next to his mentor. "The mud on his fur masks the scent Shadepaw; its the same reason why we didn't smell him until we came upon him" Treefall explained as he started to look between Pinetooth's claws for any lose fur that could point them to the killer.

"No fur between the claws to indicates who did this" Treefall meowed to Oceanfur "We have to get back to camp. Pinetooth has been out here for a long time and his blood might bring foxes into Leafclan" Oceanfur said as he grabbed Pinetooth gently and dragged him towards camp. Treefall and Shadepaw pushed any brambles and bushes out of Oceanfur's path. I helped Oceanfur carry Pinetooth back to camp.

When we arrived we where greeted by a loud wail near the nursery. Moonheart raced towards us as fast as she could with her pregnant belly Oceanfur kept walking until he was at the center of camp where he placed Pinetooth on the ground and arranged his body so it rested with dignity. Moonheart pushed him out of the way and wailed her grief flowing off body in waves. She started to clean Pinetooth they she would wail between licks repeating the words "Why Starclan" she wailed.

Fernmist gathered the kits and took them back into the nursery when Moonheart hissed at Gorsekit, Swiftkit, and Amberkit who got to close to Pinetooth.

Stickpelt sat across from Moonheart helping her clean Pinetooth while saying his goodbye. Thunderstar walked up to Pinetooth with Pineash and Lightningwolf. Lightningwolf walked over to Moonheart and placed his tail-tip on her shoulder in comfort. Pineash bowed his head and said his goodbye to Pinetooth; he then turned to Thunderstar and said "I'll tell the hunting patrol to keep an eye out for foxes or any rogue cat". Pineash turned and walked over to the warriors that had gathered.

Creekpaw ran over to Moonheart and pressed her head into her mentor's shoulder in comfort. Moonheart looked like she didn't realize that Lightingwolf and Creekpaw where there but she didn't hiss at them so that was something. Thunderstar gave Pintooth's forehead a quick lick before talking to Moonheart. Moonheart nodded her head and pressed her muzzle into Pinetooth's fur.

Thunderstar turned and walked over to Pineash who was waiting for him with Viperscale who looked so sad. She quickly said "Pinetooth asked me to replace him on guard duty last night. He said that he saw something and had to check it out. I asked if he needed back up but he said it would be better if he went alone. I should have tried harder to stop him" her head bowed in sorrow. Thunderstar nodded wisely and said "It is not your fault Viperscale. What ever Pinetooth saw he must have thought it was a potential threat to the clan and went to investigate".

"Pinetooth is with our ancestors now and we need to be on our guard more if there is another threat in the forest" Thunderstar said. Pineash ordered Frostclaw, Thornslash, and Greenrunner to go on a hunting patrol. Sunhigh had already arrived as the warriors left to go hunting.

I paid my respects to Pinetooth along with the other apprentices and warriors the elders to, but the cats who were the closest to him would stay up all night as his spirit goes to Starclan.

* * *

The three-quarter moon had arrived and it would soon be time for the next gathering. Thunderstar had ordered an extra patrols after Pinetooths death; so the camp was mostly empty as most of the clan were on patrol or on hunting patrol. The only warriors in camp where Lightingwolf, Stickpelt, Greenpelt, Boulderstep, Whitesun, Shadowdeer, Liontail, Boulderstep, Oceanfur, and Blackbeetle.

Their apprentices where in camp to but we were all lounging in the sun. I yawned and looked around camp finding the elders sharing tongues. The kits playing near the nursery while Fernmist urged Moonheart to eat more of the magpie. Moonheart was still grieving over Pinetooths death and had only eaten because she didn't want to loose the kits she was expecting in a few moons.

Thunderstar was in his den talking with Feathersong and Pineash about Starclan knows what. Flowerstem was by the medicine cats den taking a nap while Feathersong was busy.

The whole forest seemed quiet for some odd reason usually the sounds of birds chirping and the rustle of branches would be heard but their was only silence. The warriors seemed tense and even the queens and elders were on edge.

The quite was quickly broken when Snakestar entered the camp with three of his rogues. The warriors and apprentices created a defensive row. The queens and elders each grabbed a kit and ran to the nursery. The elders stayed with the kits Moonheart and Fernmist pulled at the brambles to cover the entrance before forming a line behind the warriors.

Flowerstem raced to the highrock as fast as she could. Thunderstar and Pineash then raced to the front of the line. "Snakestar what are you doing here" Thunderstar hissed as he glared at Snakestar.

"Oh nothing just hoping to kill my old mentor" Snakestar said his tone calm his fur laying flat as the rogues around him bristle their and arch their back.

"You only brought three warriors with you. You seem confident" Thunderstar meowed as he unsheathed his claws.

"Maybe but rightfully so. You can come out now Tigerfur" Snakestar said and seven more cats came from behind and encircled us. Most of the cats I'd never seen before the there were some I remembered seeing at the gathering; but there was one cat in the group that stood out the most to me. It was Tin he stood in front of me grinning like a fox.

"Tin?" I asked in shock. This was the cat that the clan had taken in when he was wounded; he had even helped out in clan duties. Was really one of Snakestar's rogues all along.

"Oh don't be shocked Foxpaw; remember what I told you about being careful about who you bring into camp" he said condescendingly.

I hissed at him my claws unsheathed ready to attack or defend myself. "Leafclan attack" Thunderstar yowled and swiped a paw and Snakestar's face. The rogues jumped at the clan cats; I was about to leap at Tin when a brown tabby tom got in my way. His glare was frightening; I felt my body freeze with fear as I stared this cat in the eye. The tom took advantage of my frozen state and delivered a hard blow to my head knocking me off balance. The tom bite into my flank and began to shake me from side to side.

I turned and bit his ear as hard as I could making the tom his in pain and let go of me; I quickly slashed at his muzzle while he was still disoriented. I was about to deliver another attack on the tom when a sharp pain in my tail stopped me. I hissed in pain and turned to see Tin biting my tail I was going to claw his ears off and make him let go of my tail when a yowl of anger caught my attention.

I completely forgot about the tabby I was fighting and now had to pay the consequences for that. My body tensed as I waited for the attack but it next came. I looked to see Oceanfur fighting the tom with all the strength of Lionclan. "Tigerfur you traitor" Oceanfur hissed as they tumbled around the clearing.

I turned to Tin and aimed a slash at his eyes. Tin let go to avoid the attack I jumped onto his back and began raking my claws into his pelt. Tin tried to throw me off but I stayed on my jaw clamped tightly. Tin was about to roll over to get me off of him; I quickly let go and jumped off him using my hind legs to give him an extra push as he rolled over.

The push made him roll twice instead of once making him both winded from the kick and disoriented rolling more than he'd like to. Toadleap said that this move would work the best on hilly terrain because the cat would roll more than twice, but it was still effective on flat ground. I charged at him and raked my claws along his side pining him to the ground.

I was starting to struggle with him and couldn't really hold him down considering he was twice my size. I pinned him down again and found that he stayed down. "Need some help mouse-brain" Hawkpaw meowed and helped me hold him down. I nodded my thanks and while we held Tin down I took a moment to catch my breath and look around the camp.

Monnheart and Fernmist were fighting a large ginger tom with the all the ferocity of a Tigerclan cat. Lightningwolf and Greenpelt were fighting off three cats and seemed to be holding their own. Stickpelt and Blackbeetle were fighting two grey cats, Windpaw and Woodpaw were fighting off an agile brown and grey tom and were pushing him towards the entrance.

Liontail and Boulderstep were fighting a ginger she-cat that seemed to be running circles around them until Shadowpaw jumped on top of her and pinned her down. Petalpaw was helping Oceanfur fight off Tigerfur who had left deep wounds in Oceanfur's side and a large gash on his ear.

Pineash and Thunderstar were fighting Snakestar near the highrock. Snakestar sliced Thunderstar's throat open Thunderstar quickly collapsed. Snakestar had pinned Pineash to the ground while Thunderstar was gasping for breath and was about to deliver a killing bite when Redpaw jumped onto his back.

Snakestar yowled in pain and reared back as Redpaw raked his claws down his flank. When the weight was removed from Pineash; he quickly got to his paws and started attacking Snakestar's front. Redpaw was thrown off and Pineash was swatted away. Snakestar turned towards Thunnderstar who was just starting to stand up after losing a life.

Snakestar raised his paw and was about to slice Thunderstar's throat again. Redpaw leapt into the air and bit Snakestar's paw his paws continued flailing claws digging into Snakestar's face and chest. Snakestar bit into Redpaw's scruff and pulled him off his paw.

Thunderstar was finally on his paws and attacked Snakestar's front while Pineash attacked from behind. Redpaw was released in favor of dealing with the leader and deputy.

"Foxpaw focus" Hawkpaw hissed out through clenched teeth as Tin tried to move again. I clawed his muzzle making him hiss in pain while Hawkpaw dug his claws into Tin's hind leg. A brown tabby ran passed us and out of camp. followed by a large ginger tom."Retreat" Snakestar yowled as Pineash and Redpaw chased after him until he was out of camp. Hawpaw and I released Tin who quickly got up and followed after his leader with the other rogues.

* * *

The patrols had just returned and found the camp in shambles; while the barrier was mostly intact the rest of the clan were covered in deep wounds from tail to ear. Feathersong and Flowerstem went around healing everyone. Pineash ordered Viperscale, Frostclaw, and Thornslash to track the Snakestar and make sure that he was out of our territory.

Thunderstar walked over to Stickpelt, Shadowdeer, and Blackbeetle as the sun started to set casting an orange glow over the forest.

Feathersong was attending to the warriors after double checking that the queens were okay. The elders had left the nursery once the rogues were gone; the kits tumbled out and raced over the Fernmist who gave each a comforting lick before nudging them back into the nursery with Moonhear's help.

Viperscale had returned and told Pineash that Snakestar had left their territory but through twolegplace and not towards Fivetrees which is why the patrols didn't smell him or the rogues while they were out.

The moon had risen and Thunderstar jumped onto the highrock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting". The elders and the warriors that were resting after the battle came out of their dens once the summons was said.

"As you all know Snakestar and some of his rogues had attacked our camp while most of our warriors were out" Thunderstar meowed and the clan unsheathed and sheathed their claws at the reminder that the camp was attacked. "But we stood strong and have endured Snakestar's attack thanks to the dedication of our warriors and apprentices; Starclan will honor your bravery". The cats that were here when the camp was attacked all puffed up their chest in pride as their clan meowed their names.

Thunderstar raised his tail for silence "Now tonight I will preform a warrior ceremony for three cats who although not born into this clan still put their lives on the line for us today. Redpaw, Windpaw, and Woodpaw please step forward". The three Sandclan apprentices stepped away from the rest of the cats and towards the highrock. Thunderstar jumped down and met them at the base of the highrock.

"This will probably be the first known case of another clan cat receiving their warrior name by a leader form another clan. But our warrior ancestors watch over all of the clans not just our own. And with that said I Thunderstar call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" Thunderstar said his voice ringing clear throughout camp.

"Woodpaw, Windpaw, and Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan and those you care about, even at the cost of your lives" Thunderstar meowed.

The three apprentices raised their heads high and steadily replied "I do".

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Woodpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Woodcrow. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty, and our _ancestors_ welcome you as a full warrior to Sandclan" Thunderstar said and rested his muzzle on top of Woodcrow's head. Woodcrow gave Thunderstar's shoulder a respectful lick, then turned to join the other warriors.

"Windpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Windfur. Starclan honors your quick thinking and loyalty, and our ancestors welcome you as a full warrior of Sandclan" Thunderstar again rested his muzzle on top of Windfur's head. Windfur gave Thunderstar's shoulder a respectful lick. then joined Woodcrow as they watched their brother get his warrior name.

"Redpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Redsand. Starclan honors your strength and loyalty, and our ancestors welcome you as a full warrior of Sandclan" Thunderstar then rested his muzzle on top of Redsand's head. Redsand a respectful lick to Thunderstar's shoulder before joining his siblings.

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowed the whole clan chanting the new warrior names "Windfur! Woodcrow! Redsand!" I wondered how the newly made warriors felt as a different clan meowed their new names, but looking at them they seemed fine with it as they stared up at Silverpelt with wide and happy eyes at the clear night sky signaling that Starclan approved of the new warriors.

"It is nearly moonhigh and in the tradition of our ancestors, Redsand Woodcrow and Windfur must sit silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep" Thunderstar said. The new warriors nodded their heads solemnly.

The clan congratulates the new warriors and some went to their dens as quickly as they could mainly the elders.

I ran over to Redsand as the crowd of cats started to dissipate "Congratulations on being made a warrior Redsand" I meowed. "Thank you Foxpaw, and don't worry you'll be made a warrior one day" Redsand purred, blinking friendly to me as his littermates came over. I was going to talk with him more but he had to sit vigil tonight.

I felt eyes on my pelt and turned to see Pinescar watching from the elders den. His eyes narrowed making the scar on his face that much more sinister. I thought it was me he was glaring at but it was really the Sandclan cats. I wasn't sure why though; I mean they did prove their loyalty to us when they fought off the rogues and they hate Snakestar just as much if not more than we do so why glare at them.

I guess some cats just can't let go of the fact that they come from a different clan. I yawned and made my way to the apprentice den for a well earned rest.

* * *

It was finally time for the gathering and everyone was hopping to go to this one. Thunderstar was talking with Pineash as the sun started to disappear and the silverpelt was starting to show as the night sky started to make it's way across the sky.

Pineash joined Thunderstar on top of the highrock "As you all know tonight is the gathering. The cats that will be going are Shadowdeer, Oceanfur, Nightfur, Forestpelt, Frostclaw, Thornslash, Greenrunner, Redsand, Windfur, Woodcrow, Foxpaw, Birdpaw, and Antpaw" Thunderstar meowed and was about to jump down from the highrock when Pinescar spoke up.

"Why are you taking Sandclan cats to represent Leafclan at the gathering?" Pinescar asked with disdain.

"Because Sandclan deserves to know what happened to their apprentices that went to get help. To know that they have not been forgotten by them; and to see that they have Starclan's backing to be made warriors to protect their clan". Thunderstar said and the rest of the clan gave nods of agreement to what Thunderstar said.

"Now let's get going I don't want to leave the other clans waiting" Thunderstar meowed and leapt off the highrock and ran out of the camp followed swiftly by Pineash and the cats that were going to the gathering.

We had made it to the gathering where Stoneclan, Mistclan, and Sandclan were waiting.

Robinstar and Duststar seemed to be glaring at Snakestar; he didn't seem bothered by the glares at all. It wasn't until Leafclan arrived that Stoneclan started to relax. Mistclan not as much but enough to keep the peace for the gathering. Cloud clan arrived after us in brighter spirits than the other clans.

Sunstar jumped on top of the Great rock yowled starting the gathering. "The prey has been running well in Cloudclan; we also have three new kits in the clan" Sunstar said. Looking at the base of the Great rock where the deputies sat Galestorm had his chest puffed out and was purring.

Sunstar stepped back and allowed Robinstar to address the clans. "The prey is running well in Mistclan. I am sad to say that we lost Iceshard when a rockslide fell on her" Robinstar meowed sadly and the cats from Mistclan either bowed their heads at the loss of their clanmate or meowed her name in respect.

"Though we seem to have a problem with rogues hunting in our territory" Robindtar meowed glaring at Snakestar. "But we chase them off leaving them with empty bellies". Robinstar stepped back and Duststar took her place.

"The prey is running well in Stoneclan; and we have also been blessed with two kits this past moon. We have had more rogues on our territory, but we shred their pelts enough for them to never mess with Stoneclan ever again" Duststar said and glared at Snakestar before stepping back for the next leader. Thunderstar was about to step forward when Snakestar addressed the clans first.

"I'm sorry for your rogue problems Robinstar Duststar. I will double my patrols from now one to prevent rogues from coming onto Sandclan territory" Snakestar said as the two leaders mentioned glared at him. "Prey is running well in Sandclan, and we've had no attacks form rogues as of yet, but if any do come on to Sandclan territory they'll have their pelts used for kit bedding" Snakestar meowed and glared at Thunderstar before stepping back.

Thunderstar stepped forward ignoring Snakestar's glare. "Prey is running well in Leafclan this newleaf. I am sad to say that one of our warriors; Pinetooth was killed by a rogue" Thunderstar meowed and Leafclan meowed Pinetooth's name in respect to the fallen warrior. "I am pleased to say that we have six new warriors with us tonight. Thornslash, Greenrunner, Frostclaw, Windfur, Woodcrow, and Redsand".

The rest of the clans yowled the new warriors names but none more loudly that the Sandclan cats that were staring at Windfur, Woodcrow and Redsand with pride and hope in their eyes. Redsand face remained stoic as all the cats in the clearing stared at him. His fur bristled in embarrassment to all the stares while his kin seemed fine with it.

Thunderstar stepped back and jumped off the Great rock signaling the end of the gathering. Sandclan left immediately while the other clans talked amongst themselves.

Redsand walked over to Thunderstar as he made his way to the edge of the clearing. "Cloudclan we're leaving" Sunstar yowled and turn in the direction of Cloudclan territory. As the moon started to set the rest of the cans went back to their camps.

* * *

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors.**

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

a quarter-moon after the gathering and Thunderstar finally thought that it was time to bring the fight to Snakestar. Pineash was yelling orders for the cats that would be staying in camp to protect it while the rest of us fought Snakestar.

The cats that were going to fight were Lightningwolf, Hawkpaw, Whitesparrow, Petalpaw, Ocenfur, Smokefur, Shadowpaw, Redsand, Woodcrow, Windfur, Greenrunner, Stickpelt, Shadowdeer, Boulderstep, Liontail, Greenpelt, Viperscale, Creekpaw, and me. Thunderstar would lead the first wave of warriors and Pineash would lead the second.

Forestpelt was in charge of the camp until we returned. Sunhigh had come and Thunderstar decided it was time for us to head out; something about not letting Snakestar us the sun to his advantage.

We were at fivetrees and when Thunderstar stopped and smelled the air for any cats coming their way. He flattened his ears for a second as the bushes started to rustle. The warriors pelts started to bristle and claws were unsheathed waiting for an attack.

Redsand sniffed the air and yowled "Wait" before walking towards the bushes as three cats came out. Two elders their faces were broad, flattened one a grey tom the other a ginger and grey she-cat and Dusttail walked into the clearing.

"I told you Starclan sent me a sign. I may be old but I know a sign when I see it" the old she-cat said to Dusttail As Redsand walked up to them. Windfur raced over to Dusttail and gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Wodcrow was more cautious as he approached the elders who seemed to be glaring at him.

"I never said that you didn't see Starclan Willowdapple. I just said that we should see it for ourselves" Dusttail said with a sigh. He then turned to Redsand Windfur and Woodcrow his eyes filled with pride and happiness. "You three came back, and you've brought help" Dusttail meowed. He and the elders bowed their heads in respect to Thunderstar though Willowdapple hesitated only a second before stiffly bowing.

"Thank you for helping our clan Thunderstar" Dusttail said.

"No thanks is needed Dusttail. Snakestar has broken the warrior code too many times to count. It is time he left for good" Thunderstar said.

"Dusttail; how has the clan doing since we've been gone?" Windfur asked worry in her eyes.

"Snakestar's first order was to throw the elders out and no one was to feed them, and the queens had to hunt their own food. The warriors are forbidden to leave without two rogues accompanying them anywhere. I was able to come here by claiming that I was retiring to the elders den thanks to faking a limp after the fight with Bone." Dusttail said sadly.

"We have to attack Snakestar now. I know the clan will fight with us once we launch our first strike" Woodcrow said his pelt bristled. "Woodcrow. I know you want to save your clan but we have to think carefully. Snakestar is a great strategist one wrong move and we will may lose the element of surprise" Pineash meowed.

"He's right Woodcrow if a look out spots our approach we will be killed" the grey elder said making Woodcrow flatten his ears in annoyance. "Yes Greyshrimp" Woodcrow meowed through clenched teeth.

"I think I can help you with that" Dusttail said "Lately the look out has been a clan cat I'll see if it is a clan cat and tell them what's going on"

"And if it isn't a clan cat?" Thunderstar asked.

"Then I'll take care of them" Dusttail said his eyes shining with determination. Thunderstar nodded his head "Well then you should go now we'll be following your trail to the camp" Thunderstar meowed.

Dusttail nodded and raced off towards the camp. "The wind is in our favor today" Greyshrimp said before falling into line next to Willowdapple who had went to walk next to Windfur and Woodcrow. Redsand had started to walk next to Thunderstar who didn't reprimand him for walking right beside him.

The wind blew towards us masking our scent which was good but the lack of forest covering was making me nervous. Looking at some of the wariors I could tell that they felt the same. Thunderstar didn't seem affected by the powerful wind as he continued to run over the uplands. Thunderstar raised his tail signaling to stop; He noded his head to Pineash who quickly gathered the second wave of warriors and made them wait for the signal.

Thunderstar turned to Redsand to was staring at Redsand who was looking at a large rock several fox-lengths away where two cats sat looking over the land. One was Dusttail and the other was a white she-cat and since Dusttail hasn't attacked her that makes her a clan cat.

"That's Lilyfur we have nothing to worry about" Redsand meowed as the two cats ran over to us. "I'll lead you to camp. Lilyfur will stay here so that Snakestar won't get suspicious" Dusttail said. Receiving a nod from Thunderstar Dusttail ran infront of the group and lead us towards a tangle of gorse bushes hid the camp. A strong scent of Sandclan hit me head on. It smelled different to as the large amount of rogues had started to mix with the Sandclan scent.

Thunderstar lowered his tail and swished his tail to side to side signaling for us to fan out. When we were all in position Thunderstar let out a loud battle cry and ran into the camp followed everyone else who quickly found a rogue and started to fight.

I ran through to prickly gorse and down to the sandy hollow camp. The second I was past the gorse the harsh wind seemed to stop, and a calm breeze replaced it. I started to fight a dark ginger she-cat who was about to attack Shadowpaw. He seemed to have his paws full even with Windfur's help fighting the ginger she-cat that was relentless.

I quickly pined the ginger she-cat down she didn't put up much of a challenge although she did get a good swipe to the muzzle which was bleeding slightly. I clamped my jaws into her scruff and bit down hard. She yowled in pain and wiggled for a moment before not moving; I wasn't going to fall for that trick and to get her to take me seriously a raked my claws down her flank. She yowled in agony and I released her. She leapt to her paws and ran out of camp as fast as she could.

I heard Thunderstar yowl "Second wave" at the top of his lungs. As he fought Snakestar head on all by him self; the rest of our warriors were fighting rogues along with the Sandclan cats who were fighting so well with the Leafclan cats that it was hard to believe that they came from different clans when they seemed to work so well together.

Redsand and Greenrunner were fighting bone who seemed to be overwhelmed by the two new warriors. The second wave of warriors trampled into camp Pineash helped Thunderstar fight Snakestar who was losing a lot of blood.

Crekpaw and her father Lightningwolf fought against Tigerfur who was holding his own against the two cats.

More rogues raced out of camp until the only ones here were Snakestar's loyal supporters. Who made a ring around Thunderstar, Pineash, and Snakestar who were fighting in the center of camp.

* * *

(Thunderstar's pov)

The battle raged on as Snakestar and I fought I had lost another life and had taken one of Snakestar's but he still stood up and charged right at me. Pineash came and helped me fight off Snakestar. Pineash and I were panting heavily; Snakestar wasn't faring any better, but by the look in his eyes I could tell that he wasn't going to back down.

He would have made a great leader if he would only stick to the warrior code and not kill to get what he wants. I dodged a swipe that was aimed at my throat and launched myself at Snakestar. I had to focus on the fight right now 'Ebonyfeather I'm sorry I should have listened to my instincts and tell you and Glacierstar about my misgivings about Snakestar. But he was my apprentice and I thought I could help him honor and respect the clan and the warrior code' I thought of the wise beautiful she-cat who I looked up to; died by Snakestar's claws. 'Now my blind faith cost Sandclan to go through so much pain"

Snakestar was backed up beneath the tallrock. Redsand and Lightningwolf had broken through the rogues defense line and had chased most of the rogues out of camp.

Snakestar looked around and hissed he new he had lost, but that crazed look in his eye spoke volumes. Snakestar raced through the small gap between Pineash and I. I winced as I felt sharp claws rip my pelt open. I heard Pineash yowl in pain as Snakestar did the same to him before I collapsed. I saw Snakestar and four rogues being chased out of camp by Dusttail, Oceanfur, Windfur, Frostclaw, and Greenrunner.

My breath became labored and my vision started to blur I heard someone ask for Flintflake and Rainripple to come quickly. This was my last life and I was ready to go to Starclan and see my old friends and family again. I entrust the future of my clan to the next generation. I looked around seeing members of my clan that had left to join Starclan.

Whitefang, Glacierstar, Leafstar, Stormcloud, Leafstar, and Ebonyfeather all stood around me their pelts glittered with stars. "It's time to go Thunderstar. We've been waiting". I voice I hadn't heard in years said as the Starclan cats parted to allow a beautiful grey spotted tabby she-cat to walk through. "Cinderfur" I said as I stood up; "It's good to see you again Thunderstar and Pineash" Cinderfur meowed.

"You two can get reacquainted latter. Right now we should make our way to Starclan where more of your friends and kin are waiting for you two" Glacierstar said Ebonyfeather stood next to him and rubbed her check into Glacierstar's "Oh let him talk to his mate for a bit there is no rush to get to Starclan" Ebonyfeather said to her mate who huffed before turning to the direction that Starclan was in.

"Pineash" Stormcloud said as he raced over to his kit. "Father. Where's Birchclaw, Waterflash, Flameheart, and Mother" Pineash meowed as he looked around for his kin. "They're waiting for you. Let's not leave them waiting any minute longer" Stormcloud meowed and flicked his tail for us to follow.

As we raced towards Starclan I paused for a second and looked back at my body where my clan was morning for me and Pineash in the Sandclan camp. I wanted to tell them not to worry that although I'm gone I'm leaving the clan in good paws.

I looked to see Redsand leap onto the tallrock his head held high as he stared at the sky where bright orange and red illuminated the sky as the sun slowly started to set. He started to speak but I didn't seem to hear. I looked up at that young cat who came to Leafclan to help ride the forest of Snakestar.

"Thank you Thunderstar for taking care of my kits" Goldstar said as he stood next to me almost made me jump out of my fur. "I did what any cat should have done. You raised three exceptional warriors Goldstar. Sandclan will thrive under their watch" I meowed before getting up and following Goldstar into Starclan.

* * *

(Foxpaw's pov)

Once Snakestar and his rogues were chased off Flintflake and Rainripple got to work on healing the clan. Flintflake was checking Thunderstar and Pineash who where bleeding a lot after Snakestar's last attack before he fled. Windfur had returned with the warriors who had chased off the rogues. They seemed fine just slightly out of breath.

Redsand jumped onto the tallrock and spoke to the assembled cats "Cats of Sandclan we are now free from Snakestar's rule". The Sandclan cats yowled their happiness "Thanks to Leafclan for helping us defeat Snakestar. We are indebted to you. We will remember Thunderstar's and Pineash's sacrifice for years to come". The Leafclan cats meowed their thanks as they gathered around the body of Thunderstar and Pineash.

"We need food now. Woodcrow you and Lilyfur take a hunting patrol. Dusttail you're in charge of rebuilding the camp wall" Redsand ordered and the cats nodded and got to work. Redsand leapt down and walked over to Thunderstar and Pineash giving their fur a quick lick.

Woodcrow paid his respects before leaving on patrol. Windfur did the same and went over to Dusttail for instructions.

"We'll be leaving now Redsand. We need to get back to camp and tell everyone what happened" Lightningwolf said.

"Of course. I'll escort you to fivetrees" Redsand said and walked over next to me as we exited the camp. "I'll see you at the next gathering. If I get to go to it" I meowed trying to sound happy but the loss of Thunderstar sat heavy in my heart. Looking at my clanmates and everyone of them had solemn looks. Lightningwolf was in the lead Ocenfur and Greenpelt were carrying Thunderstar and Pineash.

The party continued on until we came to fivetrees. "This is were I leave you" Redsand said to Lightningwolf "Thank you again for your help".

"Leafclan would have done it without you asking. If we are ever in need of help I hope Sandclan will help us" Lightningwolf said. Redsand nodded his head in respect and turned to leave. "May Starclan light your path" Redsand said before running to the Uplands.

The rest of the battle patrol made their way into Leafclan territory quickly. Dispite fivetrees being a peaceful place during the gatherings it still belonged to all the clans and attacks could happen here.

As we made our way to camp rain clouds started to gather the scent of rain was on the air. "Even Starclan is crying" I heard someone in front of me say. As rain started to fall lightly just as we made it to camp.

"Put Thunderstar and Pineash in the leaders den that way we can mourn for him out of the rain" Lightningwolf said as all of the clan stared in shock at their leader and deputy's prone figures. Toadleap had walked over to Oceanfur and gently took Thunderstar from him and made his way to the highrock. Feathersong walked over to Oceanfur to rewrapped one of his wounds that had started to bleed again.

Greenpelt carried Pineash into the leaders den and set him down rearranging his body in a respectful manner next to Thunderstar. He then paid his respects to the great leader and deputy before leaving the den for others to come in and morn.

Toadleap stayed with Thunderstar his head resting on the old leaders shoulder. One by one more cats came into the den to pay their respects; only those closest to the two cats stayed behind while everyone else went to their dens.

I walked inside the den and was greeted by the sight of Fernmist pressing sitting next to her brother Smokefur who pressed his head into her shoulder in comfort. Hawkpaw was pressed against Pineash's side his ears flat in sorrow. I then remembers that Pineash was Hawkpaw's only remaining kin in the clan after his patents and other uncle had died moons ago; and his older brother went missing.

Lightningwolf lay next to him his muzzle pressed into Pineash's fur. From my spot at the entrance I could just make out the small shape of Gorsekit between Pineash and Thunderstar. Gorsekit licked Thunderstar's head rapidly as if he could get him to wake up.

I wish it were that easy but Thunderstar had already lost his last life and wasn't coming back. My pelt continued getting soaked as the rain continued to fall. desiding that it was better for me to get out of the rain I pushed through the lichen covering and made my way over to Thunderstar's side the rain water still clinging to my pelt. I licked Thunderstar's shoulder like I would if I recived my warrior name and gave Pineash the same respect before curling up next to them.

"Starclan what do we do now?" I whispered before returning to mourning. What would we do now we had no leader and no deputy to succeed the leader. I hope Starclan will send us a sign for who the new leader will be.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **I will have a bonus chapter for Redstar's nine lives.**


	7. Redstar

**I do not own Naruto or Warriors**

* * *

(Flintflake's pov)

three days had gone by since Snakestar and his rogues were chased out and the camp was doing better. We had rebuilt the camp wall and had welcomed the elders back into camp, The queens didn't have to hunt and do warrior duties. Everyone had full stomachs and we were slowly working on removing the stain that Snakestar had left on our clan.

Redsand, Woodcrow, and Windfur were all working tirelessly to restore the clan to it's former glory. Goldstar would be proud of the warriors that they have become. Woodcrow was leading hunting patrols, Windfur was going on dawn and dusk border patrols, and Redsand seemed to have slipped into the roll of deputy as he started to arranging the patrols and keeping the kits out of trouble with Dusttails help.

I purred at the peace we now had again in our clan as I looked over all my clanmates, but my happiness stopped suddenly as I stared at the tallrock. It's long shadow seemed to cut through camp as the sun started to sink. A chill went down my spine as I gazed at the stone that seemed cold in the newleaf sun. We had no leader and without a leader Sandclan can not move forward. If we don't have a leader than the clan will start turning on each other in hopes of proving that they should lead the clan.

'Starclan please send us a leader before it's to late" I begged to silverpelt as I watched the clan start to go into their dens for a well earned rest. My apprentice Rainripple was already asleep in his nest.

I yawned and decided to sleep outside tonight it was a common practice in Sandclan so I was fine sleeping outside. I curled up and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the summons of a clan meeting; My eyes flew open and I a looked up at the tallrock to see two cats sitting on it. I made my way further into the hollow where three cats sat at the base of the rock.

As I approached the sand under my paws felt different yet I felt so safe. Looking down I saw the sand a dark red color almost like that of blood. I was about to scream in horror thinking that this was a sign that more sandclan blood will be spilt.

When one of the cats jumped off the tallrock and joined the three cats at the base. The cats reddish-brown fur and gold paws and chest I instantly knew who the cat was. "Goldstar. What's going on will there be more Sandclan blood spilt in camp?" I asked as I stared at the red sand in fear.

"I don't think this is blood Flintflake". I turned at the new voice and found my apprentice Rainripple looking down at the sand with calmness.

"There will always be war Flintflake but this is not about war; this is about Sandclan's future and the leader that will protect Sandclan in it's darkest hour" Goldstar said and the sand under my paws started to expand to the edges of the hollow just as the sun illuminated the tallrock.

A young cat with fur that matched the sand in the hollow stood tall and proud. The fear I felt moments ago was washed away and was replace with the safety I felt under my paws moments ago. I gasped realizing who the cat was I was about to speak when the vision started to fade away and I woke up.

I looked around the hollow and saw that the dawn patrol was just about to leave. I raced over to them "Stop. Stay here for a while I have something important for the clan to here" I said and raced to the tallrock. Rainripple raced out of the medicine den "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the tallrock for a clan meeting" I said and slowly but surely the clan started to wake up.

Rainripple joined me on the tallrock "Redsand will make a great leader I'm sure of it" he whispered. "I agree, but he is young and the clan may not want someone so young leading" I whispered back. "Have faith in the clan just as they will have faith that Redsand will lead the clan into greatness" Rainripple meowed as he gazed down to our clanmates who stared back with wide eyes.

"Cats of Sandclan as you know we have been without a true leader for a very long time to long in fact; but Starclan has not forgotten us. Rainripple and I had a vision that told us who our new leader will be" I paused and looked around for Redsand. I found him near the back of the clan next to his littermates.

"Redsand will be the new leader of Sandclan" I yowled never taking my eyes off Redsand whose eyes widened in shock his mouth agape.

"Him? But he's so young" Centipedetooth said

"He hasn't even mentored an apprentice" Breezecloud said

"Lets not forget that they ran away to Leafclan when we needed them here during Snakestar's rule" Ashstone said. He was a senior warrior and must have thought that he was going to be made leader. Redsand shrunk back slightly his ears lowered at all the faults everyone was saying he had to not be made leader.

"Quiet!" Dusttail yowled causing the clan to be silent and listen to the older warrior. "Ashstone you and I both know that Redsand and his littermates left to find help for our clan, and without Leafclan's help we would still be under Snakestar's rule. Yes Redsand is young but I have no doubt that he will make a great leader. Besides who are we to go against Starclan's wish". Dusttails words had merit to them and almost all of the clan meowed their support to Redsand.

"We must leave immediately if we want to get to the Moonstone before moonhigh" I meowed and jumped off the tallrock making my way through the crowd of cats to where Redsand was.

He stood proud I can only speculate that Dusttail's support gave him the confidence he needed.

"Congratulations brother" Woodcrow purred. "Don't worry about the clan. Woodcrow, Dusttail, and I have it covered" Windfur meowed giving Redsand a lick on his shoulder.

"Lets get moving" Rainripple said and with that we left the camp and headed towards Highstones.

* * *

(Redsand's pov)

We raced across the meadow until we finally came to a stop at a large thunderpath. I wasn't looking forward to running across this but I had to in order to receive my nine lives. It was already sunhigh and we still had a ways to go. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be made leader. There are better candidates for leadership I'm sure like Dusttail.

"Redsand. you ready?" Rainripple asked as he got ready to cross the thunderpath. "Yes" I said and joined him as I listened for oncoming monsters. When one raced past us once it was gone and no more where coming Rainripple, Flintflake, and I raced across the thunderpath. Once we were across another monster raced across the path.

The earth was darker on this side of the thunderpath and the grass felt rough under my paws. Once we had arrived at the foot of Highstones the grass stopped and rocky soil dotted the patches of heather. As we made our way up the stone slop that seemed to go on forever the sun was already sinking casting orange light on the stones.

"We'll rest here until the moon is higher" Flintflake meowed "You should get some sleep before that time Redsand".

I nodded and ignored my growling stomach as the scent of prey filled my nose. I curled up on the warm stone.

I was nudged awake by Rainripple. I blinked a couple of times and yawned and got up the stone I was sleeping on had started to loose it's heat thanks to the cool night. "It time" Flintflake said as he waited by the square black hole yawned in the archway. When I arrived closer to the cave Flintflake stood up "Follow me".

I tried to stay as close as I could to Flintflake who seemed calm in the complete darkness that surrounded us. The cold ground beneath my paws chilled me to the bone; It shouldn't be this cold in newleaf not even leafbare was this cold. I didn't know how long we were walking but I was starting to think that we were lost when the scent of fresh air hit me.

"We're here" Flintflake said as we came to a cavern that held the moonstone. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so when the moonlight hit the moonstone I had to close my eyes from the blinding light that illuminated the cavern. I stared at the moonstone as it shined in the cavern; making it look like it was made of thousands of dew drops.

"Lay down near the moonstone and touch tour nose to the stone" Flinkflake said and I quickly followed that order ignoring the nerves I felt about becoming leader. When I touched the stone a chill raced down my spine and my eyelids felt heavy.

When I opened my eyes I was at fivetrees at the base of the Great Rock. Silverpelt looked closer than it ever had been before; the stars started to move and form shapes as the they fell from the sky. Their pelts shone like white fire and their paws and eyes glittered like when frost catches the sun. I looked around for cats I had lost. I saw my uncle Rockfrost and my father sitting besides each other but I didn't see my mother in the large group of cats.

"Welcome Redsand" The sound echoed through the clearing and seemed to belong to every cat there. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

I tried to find out where the voice was coming from but couldn't see any cat talking. "Yes", I said forcing my voice to stay calm "I'm ready".

A pretty brown tortoiseshell she-cat moved away from the ring of cats and stopped until she was right in front of me. "My name is Briarshell I was the first deputy to my brother Goldstar before dying when you were but a moon old my little nephew" my aunt said before touching my nose. "Now with this life I give you Justice and Humility. Use it well to swallow your pride and make sound judgments for the benefit of your clan". When the last word left her mouth I felt a rush run through me like a raging river slamming into me almost knocking me over. I dug my claws into the ground for support and face the raging river and then calmness came over me. Was this how every life would feel; If so I don't think I will be able to go through with this.

A new cat replaced Briarshell; Addertooth stood in front of me and touched her nose to mine "With this life I give you the life of training. Use it well to teach those younger than yourself and to learn from those older than yourself" she said. This life was different than the other one; this one felt calm and reassuring and every now and then a harsh wind would slam into me. almost like I was being scolded. Addertooth stepped back and returned to the group of cats.

The cat that took her place I wasn't expecting to see at least not during my leader ceremony. Pineash stepped forward "Sandclan has allowed me to give you a life and be present for your ceremony Redsand" Pineash said and then touched his nose to mine "With this life I give you the life of understanding. Use it well to understand those weaker than you and all others that need your protection". I saw flashes of other cat's live I felt their pain and sorrow, but also their happiness as well.

The next cat who stepped forward was one I didn't expect considering he was one of Snakestar's rogues. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at him shocked that he was walking amongst my warrior ancestors. "I've always believed in Starclan Redsand; just because I wasn't part of a real clan doesn't mean I didn't believe. I admit I was in the wrong attacking your clan, but I did it for the leader I followed just as your warriors will follow what their leader says after all the leader's word is law" Bone said.

Some how I couldn't argue with what he said no matter how much I wanted to. "Now with this life I give you the life of Faith. Have faith in your ancestors and clan". The life it self felt calm and warm like the sun was shining on my pelt; as opposed to the other lives. Bone bowed his head respectfully to me before stepping aside.

A ginger tabby tom replaced Bone he seemed familiar but I couldn't place him. "I'm Redcliff. Redsand. your grandfather I died protecting the nursery from a badger the day you were born" the newly named Redcliff meowed. "I give you the life of protection. Use it well to care for your clan even at the weakest times". I thought that this life would be warm and nice but instead I felt a large wave of fury race through me as if the fury of Tigerclan in my veins. I felt like I could challenge anyone who wished to harm those kits crouched beneath me. I closed my eyes in pain when the fury slammed into me; When I opened them again Redcliff was gone and I was panting from the life I received.

The next cat took their time getting to me waiting until I had my breathing under control. Thunderstar stood in front of me "Some how I new you would be the next leader of your clan. That's part of the reason why I named you Redsand" Thunderstar purred and then touched noses with me "I give you the life of farsightedness. To understand what the results of your actions might be". I saw that may paths in front of me each one pitch black; then one would flash and I would catch a glimpse of what each one had to offer. Thunderstar left to join the other cats just as three cats I had longed to see again appeared.

My uncle Rockfrost, my father Goldstar, and my mother Honeyheart.

Rockfrost stepped forward first "Redsand I knew you would become a great warrior. Now you're going to be leader; it must be exciting" he purred then touchedmy nose not giving me a moment to respond. "With this life I give you the life of Mercy. Mercy is not a weakness; your opponents fought well they should live to make things right". This life I had a calm wave of clarity ran through me as flashes of Snakestar's rogues and although I felt anger under my pelt I also felt pity for them and wished them some form of happiness away from Snakestar's leadership. My uncle stepped back and allowed my mother to come forward.

Honeyheart walked up to me her warm brown eyes gazed at me with love and pride. "Oh my kit! You've grown up into a fine warrior and I know you will be a great leader" she purred before touching my nose. "I give you the love of a mother for her kits". I felt like I was back in the nursery pressed close to my mother's belly and felt the love that she cared for me and my littermates; and the determination she felt to protect us.

"Mother do you want to tell Windfur and Woodcrow something?" I asked. Honeyheart just looked at me with love and sadness before stepping away to let my father pass.

Goldstar stopped and looked at me with more pride and love than he ever did when he was alive. "Redsand my son. I'm so proud of you; I wish that I had more time with you and your littermates to tell you how proud I am of all of you" he said and I saw the regret shining in his eyes. "I know I'm leaving the clan in good paws Redsand. You surpassed me long ago. Now with this life I give you the life of acceptance and hard decisions. Use it to make difficult decisions not just for Sandclan but for all the clans and to accept your mistakes when you are wrong and try to make things right" Goldstar meowed as he touched my nose. I saw my aunt Briarshell dying I felt my fathers pain and the difficulty he had to move forward and his duty he had to preform to pick a new deputy, then my mother died and I felt more pain. Then Rockfrost died and another painful deputy ceremony; the pride and worry he felt as he watched us ply in the nursery then our apprentice ceremony and how hard we were pushed but I still felt my father's pride and love for me and my littermates.

"I hail you by your new name Redstar. Your old life is no more; you have received the nine lives of a leader and Starclan grants you the leadership of Sandclan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; and live each with pride and dignity" Goldstar said and all the cats started to chant my new name "Redstar. Redstar. Redstar".

I woke up to the dawn light seeping into the cave and Flintflake and Rainripple asleep near by. I stood up and made my way over to my medicine cats. "Wake up Flintflake. Rainripple. It's time to go back to camp" I said and softly shook them awake.

Flintflake yawned and stretched as he got off the cold cave floor " Everything went well I see" he said as he bowed his head respectfully to me. I bowed back as Rainripple woke up. "Let's get back to camp" I said as I turned and lead the way out of the cave without any problems.

When we made it back to camp at sunhigh; the clan was sharing tongues when one of the kits spotted us. "Redstar's back!" the dark grey tom said catching everybody's attention. My pelt prickled in embarrassment at all the stares I received "Redstar. Redstar." The clan yowled just like the Starclan cats did.

leaned over to Flintflake and asked about the kits. "Are any of the kits six moons old yet?" I whispered as I made my way to the tallrock as warriors made I path for me. "Runningkit, Dapplekit, Brightkit, Tawnykit, Fernkit, Nightkit, Birchkit, Shrewkit, and Brakenkit are all six moons old although a few are seven moons and would have been made apprentices but Skyheart lied about their age to Snakestar. The one thing in the warrior code that he at least followed" Flintflake finished once we were at the base of the tallrock.

"The clan needs warriors; is it too early for me to do an apprentice ceremony?" I asked as I looked at the clan.

"The clan will be fine with it even though it is such short notice" Flintflake meowed bowing his head to me. I nodded and jumped onto the tallrock; their as no need to use the regular summons since everyone was already here.

"I know this is short notice but the clan needs warriors so today I will preform apprentice ceremonies to the kits that are now six moons old" I meowed forcing my voice to stay calm trying to ignore my nerves. The clan seemed shocked at the short notice and some seemed excited about being made mentors. Skyheart was trying to clean all the kits for the ceremony as quickly as possible but the kits were to excited to stay still.

I leapt down and beckoned the kits forward. The kits ran over to me their fur prickled with excitement. I looked at the first kit in front of me a dark brown she-cat

"From this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Fernpaw". I mewoed then looked over the warriors and found Lilyfur." Lilyfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on your loyalty, and wisdom to this young apprentice". Lilyfur walked up to Fernpaw and touched noses with the excited kit. I turned to a ginger-brown tom

"This apprentice will be known as Brackenpaw. Woodcrow you will train Brackenpaw. I hope you pass on your courage and battle skill to your apprentice" I said as I looked at my brother who seemed shocked at getting an apprentice. My brother touched noses with his new apprentice who held his head high at his new name.

As I turned to the next kit I realized that my nerves where slowly ebbing away as I continued wit the ceremony. The kit was a black she-cat "This apprentice will be known as Nightpaw. Breezecloud you will train Nightpaw. You were trained by Addertooth and may you pass all that she taught you to this apprentice" The she-cat touched her mentors nose before joining her fellow apprentices on the side.

The next kit was a tortoiseshell she-cat. "This apprentice will be known as Tawnypaw. Windfur you are ready for your first apprentice I trust you will pass on your cunning and battle skills to this apprentice" I meowed to my sister whose eyes gleamed with excitement and some anxiety as she touched noses to her apprentice.

Next was a brown tom "This apprentice will be known as Shrewpaw. Falconboulder you will see to Shrewpaw's training. I hope that pass on your courage and wisdom to this apprentice". And again the mentor and apprentice touched noses.

Next was a ginger tabby tom "This apprentice will be known as Birchpaw. Ravenfur you will see to Birchpaw's training. I hope that you pass on all your wisdom and strength to this apprentice". They touched noses and then rejoined the clan.

The next kit was a small white and brown she-cat who looked a little scared to be here "This apprentice will be known as Brightpaw. Fireclaw you will mentor Brightpaw's training. I hopethat you will pass on your loyalty and hunting skills to this apprentice". They touched noses.

Finally only two kits were left one a dark grey tom and the other a light brown spotted she-cat. First was the tom. "This apprentice will be known as Runningpaw. Dusttail you are ready for another apprentice. I hope you pass on all your hunting skills and wisdom" Dusttail and Runningpaw touched noses. then everyone turned to look at the last kit.

"This apprentice will be known as Dapplepaw. I will be your mentor Dapplepaw and I will pass on to you loyalty and courage" I said as I touched noses with my apprentice. Dapplepaw stared in awe at me before joining her fellow apprentices as the clan meowed their names.

Time flew by and it was almost time to choose a deputy. I sat in my new den at the base od the tallrock thinking of the cats that were suitable to be made deputy. I thought of my siblings but I quickly dismissed that idea since they haven't mentored an apprentice and the clan wouldn't like another young cat making decisions for them. Ashstone didn't like me very much and that would cause problems. Dusttail would be a great deputy he protected the clan while Snakestar was in charge and supported me becoming leader when most didn't.

With that thought I made my way out of my den and was greeted by the light of silverpelt shining over head. I jumped onto the Tallrock and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting". As I finished the summons the rest of the clan came out of their dens. "It is now time to appoint a new deputy" I took a breath trying to remember what to I was so young when my uncle Rockfrost died and Goldstar made Addertooth deputy. I felt a warm breeze wrap around me. I started to speak as if some one was giving me pointers for what to say.

"I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice". By now every cat in the hollow was staring at me their eyes shining in the moonlight. "Dusttail will be the new deputy of Sandclan". The clan began to yowl Dusttail's name as he stared up at me in shock before joining me on the tallrock.

"Cats of Sandclan I wasn't expecting to be made deputy, but I promise that I will protect this clan like I've done many moons before" Dusttail meowed and bowed his head to me like a deputy would to their leader.

Sandclan was thriving again as it will continue to for many seasons to come.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **I'm thinking of doing some special additions for the characters. It will all be one story. And maybe a Dawn of the clans arc.**


End file.
